


Bad Luck, Good Luck

by Shi_Chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /big/ monsters, Big Sans, Chubby Reader, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Im not sure yet, Kinda, M/M, More tags to be added, Nightmares, Past dubcon/noncon, Possible smut, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Pranks, Reader Has Problems, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, Sans Is A Dick, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow Burn, Some angst, again if I can do it right, as does sans, depressed reader, everyone does really, if I do it right at least, lots of puns, sans is rude, set look for reader, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Chan/pseuds/Shi_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>____ never seemed to have the best of luck. Never. Like really, life just loves to fuck her over in the worst ways. ____ did have the rare good day, like finding the old and thoroughly dusty book in her grandfathers old library. It wasn’t old as in just a few years old and unused..but..as in the original owner of this book..or..maybe it was a journal- was her several greats over grandmother. She assumed grandmother seeing as it was a woman’s name and her mother’s family’s name. It was bound with twine and the pages looked like flattened parchment(in others words, it was beyond old.). Her grandfather had left her a specific book in his will, but no one was able to find it...____, however, had been kind enough to start cleaning up her new house and found it under a bookshelf, sealed up in a metal box to preserve it further. The house was yet another thing that she was blessed to be given. It was one of the rare gifts granted to her that hadn’t been taken away in a burst of bad luck. There..was something about this book when she held it..</p><p>Maybe..</p><p>Just maybe..</p><p>its contents held something that she needed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost..

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These are our Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244671) by [Rehlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehlia/pseuds/Rehlia). 



> Yeah I know what your thinking: Why are they starting /another/ series? 
> 
> well I lost all want to work on my other story..and i might let someone else take it over..i don't know yet..but I'm already working really hard on this one, so I think this will work out better.  
> \---  
> Note: Monsters will be showing up soon I promise

____ never seemed to have the best of luck. Never. Like really, life just loves to fuck her over in the worst ways. ____ did have the rare good day, like finding the old and thoroughly dusty book in her grandfathers old library. It wasn’t old as in just a few years old and unused..but..as in the original owner of this book..or..maybe it was a journal- was her several greats over grandmother. She assumed grandmother seeing as it was a woman’s name and her mother’s family’s name. It was bound with twine and the pages looked like flattened parchment(in others words, it was beyond old.). Her grandfather had left her a specific book in his will, but no one was able to find it...____, however, had been kind enough to start cleaning up her new house and found it under a bookshelf, sealed up in a metal box to preserve it further. The house was yet another thing that she was blessed to be given. It was one of the rare gifts granted to her that hadn’t been taken away in a burst of bad luck. There..was something about this book when she held it..

 

Maybe..

 

Just maybe..

 

its contents held something that she needed...

  
  
____ had wanted to sit and read the ancient book right then an there, but she knew there was much work left to do as she went back to cleaning up and putting her grandfathers possessions that were not needed into a room for storage(What? she wasn’t going to throw them away!). That alone took about an hour..or had it been longer? Eh. Who knows. All she knew was that she was hungry and needed to make dinner. Maybe..she could read her new book while she ate? Hm..Making a quick bowl of instant ramen to sate her hunger, ____ curled up on the bare floor of her bedroom(She needed to get her bed moved in soon..seeing as she sold the previous bed for..reasons) and slurped up some noodles with a fork and untied the binding on the book to open its first page. How it survived this long was unbeknownst to her..when she held it.

 

Ugh

 

Words were not her forte..

 

It was just..almost magical how the book just buzzed with energy in her hand..or..maybe it was just because she was excited to read its contents. ____ was, after all, a bit of a bookworm. As she opened it and started reading, it sounded like a journal. No dates, though...huh..

* * *

  
After about ten minutes of reading, ____ began to notice strange names such as Loox, Froggit, and many other..just peculiar names.

 

“The Froggits helped me with my chores today. They’re such sweet creatures, honestly. Though, the don’t communicate with a human language, we get along well enough” ____ didn’t notice as she began to read the, brows furrowing in confusion. What did that mean?

 

“Its like she’s referring to them as some kind of...sentient animal or something weird like that.." she muttered, but continued to read more and more entry's

* * *

  
Okay. Yep this had to be fictional. It was..about..well. Monsters. Monsters that lived amongst humans. It obviously wasn’t real, seeing as monsters weren’t a real thing, obviously.

 

It was getting...tense after a few more entries, she noticed, as mentions of a war began. It..seemed this person(her grandmother? or the person who wrote this..?) was secretly helping monsters with some other people. ____ was now thoroughly dragged into this story, wondering what was going to happen in the next entry. It was getting chaotic..apparently humans were winning, but many were dying as well. The war was becoming brutal and..mages? Humans with magic, it seemed were being brought in finally to end the war. She was on the edge of her seat-metaphorically- as she turned the page. She..read all that was on the page outloud to herself.

 

“Humans have won, our former allies gone forever underground. Trapped, they will never be able to return..” It hit hard. Fiction or not, it made her feel sad for the Monsters. From what she read, at least, it seemed that it was Humans coming to fear them that caused them to blindly attack and seal away their former friends...what did they ever do to deserve it? Maybe there was more? ____ hoped and turned the page.

 

“It has been years since I last wrote about the Monsters..I will not be upon this earthly plain for much longer and I shall write my last wishes before my soul can leave its vessel..to those who recieve this, pass it on to your children..and your childrens children..so that our family line will never forget the tragedy our people caused. Do not forget them.” ____ read the last page. Huh..it was a nice ending..for the most part. Still sad..The real question was why her grandpa wanted her to have this. She knew what he said..that she must read it and prepare for what was to come soon. She, though, passed it off as the ramblings of a dying old man. Still...

  
No..

 

It was just a story and only that..Right?


	2. ..And Now Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ doesn’t understand why her grandfather wanted her to have this...What was the point? An old story book...there was no point..right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Long chapter to make up for the first one! Probably wont be this long in the future, but who knows :)  
> \--  
> NOTE: I don't know how I managed to book my whole weekend up, but I did, so here's the chapter a few days early ( ;w;)b

All she could hear was screams, plea’s of mother’s for their children’s lives..it was chaos in its purest form. ____ could see the battlefield as clear as day as the human’s attacked first, killing so many monsters in one foul swoop before they could even react. After that it was like watching years pass before her eyes..____ saw as humanity nearly destroyed the monster race and forced them under the mountain..sealing them away to be rid of them for good. What was happening? From her perspective she saw some men approaching, looking at her in anger. They said something, but she couldnt make it out..what..oh god no..no no no-

 

“No...don’t kill me!” her lips moved without her permission and the next thing she saw was...

 

Her alarm blared in her ears and the young woman groaned as she blindly felt and turned off the annoying device. The dream she just awoke from was still fresh in her mind, but starting to slowly fade.

 

“Weird..” she muttered and yawned, getting up to start her day.

 

It was about two weeks after the fact of finding the book and ____ still didn’t know the point of it or why the hell her grandfather even had something like this(or wanted her to have it). He was always a...factual person. Fairy tails were the lowest of his list of preferred books..

 

“Ugh..whatever..its hurting my head trying to think about this...” she groaned as she ate her breakfast. She had work at her piss poor diner of a job. It sucked being a waitress, but hell it could be worse..somehow...no she shouldnt say that. It might get worse for her if she said that...Breakfast ended quickly enough and ____ went to dress herself in her uniform. It was going to be a very..very long day, she could already tell. Ten minutes and one fight with her hairbrush to fix her hair later, ____ was ready to go. Grabbing her keys, she walked out and locked the door behind her. Monday’s were always a pain, seeing as these days were the ones she had the longest shifts to work..Oh well. The quicker she got there, the quicker she could get this day over with.

  
  
The walk to work wasnt too long, seeing as the diner was only a few blocks away..she always got there early, never giving her boss a reason to finally fire her. Was she the best at her job? No. not at all. But she was a good worker, so there was no legal reason to fire her. Hah..the bastard would if he ever got the chance to, though. ____ shook herself out of her thoughts as she glanced up from her phone and saw that the place was finally within sight. Sighing in relief for her poor legs, she walked a bit faster and stepped in once she reached the door. Almost 20 minutes early this morning..huh. That was new for her. Oh well. Gave her longer to rest before she had to clock in and start her eight hour shift.

 

“Heyy ____” She heard a familliar voice and glanced up. A small smile came to her face as she saw her light in the middle of this dark place. ____’s friend was also someone who worked here(though they only became friends over their equal hate for the diner, it deepened as the years went by)

 

“Oh, hey” She said, yawning softly. Her friend looked puzzled.

 

“You okay? You look really tired..you didn’t stay up all night watching that tv show/movie again, did you?” They said and ____ laughed softly. They just loved to parent her, it seemed.

 

“No, just had a really weird dream..didn’t sleep well because of it..” she explained and the friend nodded. They began to ramble on about some weird dreams they’ve had and it seemed to be in an attempt to brighten her day..it was a decent attempt, so ____ gave them a few points for it. They both had time to spare before work, so ____ and her friend talked before both had to clock in.

 

And her dreary day began.

* * *

It was like something was out to get her today. One bad thing after another just continued to hit at her psyche. First it was her mixing up an order and apologizing profusely to the annoyed patrons. Next, she tripped and spilt hot coffee all over herself, knowing the damages to the broken pot and the coffee ruined would be taken out of her pay...oh and then right after she got cleaned up, she slipped on the fucking coffee spill and nearly took out her friend with her.

 

“Ugh..Why me..?” she lamented quietly as her friend helped her up and then helped her clean up the coffee that was left there while she was changing into a spare uniform.

 

“Just a rough day..it’ll be okay..just a few more hours and we can go get some real food, unlike what these poor chumps are eating” they said quietly with a wink. Ah. Man they knew how to make her laugh. A lot of people thought they both were well...a thing. But she and them were adamant on how platonic the relationship was. It was platonic too, honestly. ____ was just really close with all her friends, hugging and always making sure they knew how much she cared about them.

 

“Haha..yeah, that sounds great” she smiled and then paused as she heard a gasp from the lobby of the diner. What was..?

 

“Hey turn up the tv!” someone from the lobby said and her friend hurried to do so, eyes widening at what was on the screen. They were froze there and then finally turned up the volume of the tv nestled up in the corner of the room. What was going on here? ____ walked out to the lobby as everyone piled around the tv. It was a news report and her ears caught onto what the frantic reporter was saying, words matching the headline at the bottom of the screen.

 

“As of right now, we are getting reports of monsters walking out from the cave of a mountain. Yes, you heard me right, real life monsters. We don’t know for sure if this is real or an elaborate hoax..but...” the reporter paused and then continued.

 

“We’re now taking you to the scene live as the..ambassador, a mere human child, of these creatures is giving a statement with the king and queen of monsters...” ____’s eyes were wide as she focused on the screen. Monsters? But..no this couldn’t have anything to do with that book. Her thoughts were jumbled and she felt a little dizzy as she tried to focus on the screen.

 

The footage was a bit shakey as it focused on two- huge was one way to put it, seeing as how massive these creatures were- goat like monsters and one small human..boy? girl..? she couldn’t tell, but that detail didn’t matter. There had been murmuring in the diner, but it went hushed as the child began to speak.

 

“Hello everyone. My name is Frisk. I am speaking as the ambassador for all Monsters that are now free from the Underground where we, Humans, trapped them long ago..” This kid spoke with the mentality of an adult, though their voice, soft as it was, was obviously that of a child.

 

“This is Toriel and Asgore Dreemur. They are the queen and king of the Monsters and feel no ill will towards us. They only wish to peacefully integrate themselves and their people back into our society. At the moment, we are working very hard to move everyone outside, but everyone watching currently can help if they so choose. They have nothing as of right now, and are as nervous as Human’s must feel right now...any sort of assistance is highly appreciated and you may contact me personally to offer your help to Monsters. We thank you highly and will take a few questions..” they went quiet after they gave out their contact information. ____ didn’t know why, but she kept that email she heard in her head and got out her phone, typing it down as she drowned out the panicked voices around her. She didn’t know what was going on, but she just...something in her told her that she needed to help. And help she would. She had money her grandfather left her, though had planned not to touch it unless she was in a deep financial crisis...but..buying somethings for these people wouldn’t hurt..even if it wouldn’t be much. Maybe she could find other ways to help while she was at it...She was a photographer so...ugh..she didn’t know what she could do with that. Something would come to her, she was sure as she was pulled out of her thoughts by her friend.

 

“Woah..this...is some weird shit ____..” they muttered and she nodded.

 

“I want to help them...” she said quietly, grabbing her things as she told her boss she was leaving for the day, the ass not even saying anything. Her friend followed in suit as she grabbed her things and left, typing quickly on her phone.

 

“What? What do you mean you’re going to help?? They might be dangerous or-” ____ cut them off, glancing over at them.

 

“I don’t think they are..I mean..I don’t know if they are or not, but I just have a feeling about this..and if there’s adults, you know there’s children. I might not be able to do a lot...but I doubt they’ll be allowed into any city...if their going to be stuck outside or wherever the hell they’ll be, I want to help..” She said with a spark of determination in her eyes. Her friend was quiet, but then sighed and nodded.

 

“Okay..fine. I’ll help you with that resume you’re filling out and we can start getting somethings for the kids...I doubt we could get enough for the adults too..their pretty big looking..” they said, swiping her phone and erasing the text that had already been typed. ____ wasn’t the best with talking to others unless she’s had time to think it through, so that was for the best anyways.

* * *

  
It was about an hour or two later and a lot of planning before ____ and her friend had both sent in something to Frisk’s email, thinking out what items they could get if they got the okay to help. It was pretty chaotic still, churches preaching in the streets about this being the end of days...others fearing monsters would simply kill them or severely harm them all..then there were those that feared over population with these 'things’, as they called them, coming in and taking up what little space they had.

 

“Mount Ebott isn’t too far from here..so I can understand their concern..” ____’s friend muttered as they sipped on the drink they quickly got from a convenient store.

 

“Yeah I-” ____ began, but was cut off as her phone buzzed and stopped her from continuing.

 

“Do you think?” her friend started, but ____ shook her head.

 

“It’s way too early for that...” but again, she was silenced at the text she had gotten. It read as such:

 

**:Hi! This is Frisk, the ambassador(toriel had to help me spell that haha) for monsters! I looked at your email you sent and I’m letting Asgore look at it as well! You seem like you really want to help and we appreciate it! Hope to see you soon :) :**

 

“I...stand corrected..” She muttered, reading over it again and again. Yeah this was definitely a kid, but..they really must be desperate to be considering her already..

 

“Weird I wonder why th-” her friend was silenced as well and looked at their own cellphone. After a moment, they showed it to her and the same text, with a few minor differences was there as well.

 

“I..guess we just wait to see what the king has to say about us then...God I think I need to lay down for awhile..” Her head was still spinning from all of this and it was becoming too much.

 

“Dude..you okay? Come on, I’ll walk you home...” her friend said and wrapped an arm around her to steady her before walking her back towards her home.

* * *

 

So to recap...

 

The book seems to be a factual story. Monsters are real. Humans really did imprison them..and now ____ might be meeting them soon.

 

This..was just too much to handle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I couldn't think of a name for the friend..I might try to come up with one next time..but if anyone has an idea for a name, feel free to tell me!


	3. Bad Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ is having trouble processing all of the current events happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****Warning*****  
> \- Bad/depressed thoughts
> 
> \- Slight verbal abuse from a loved one  
> *****Warning*****  
> \----------------  
> Got no suggestions for friends name, so I'm just gonna use my alternative name for a shameful self insert. So Reader's friend will be referred to as Alex :)

Alex had left her at home about half an hour ago, but still ____ felt horrible. Was she nervous? Scared? Ugh emotions were odd. There was just..just so much that was happening all at once. Now that she had time to think her actions through..it hit her how badly she might have fucked herself over. What about her current job? Would she get paid for helping out these..monsters?

“I doubt it..I mean..they just now showed up, how the hell would they pay me? God I’m so fucking stupid.” And now it started. The beginning of a long evening of self loathing and worries about what she should do. This..was normal though. This was just something that happened when ____ had to make a serious decision about anything. When she moved out on her nineteenth birthday, the whole day was spent in a blind panic on whether she should have stayed a little longer, if her mom was mad at her(she seemed mad at first)..____ might seem calm on the outside(for the most part) but she always fretted about others more than herself. Right now, though..ohh boy she only had herself to worry about.

Oh wait.

Alex.

“Fuck..Fuck fuck I dragged them into this too. Oh god oh my fucking-” and the panic rose. Not only had she possibly ruined her own job, but now she might have dragged her friend down with her. She heard her grandma’s voice echoing in her mind...

_You’re a worthless grandaughter. Almost 25 and never even had a boyfriend. I was married by the time I was your age. But no, you’re too privileged to be a wife to anyone. You need to learn your place and accept it, _____

Of course this wasn’t the woman that her grandfather married. No this hag was her father’s mother...Her closest, much kinder, grandmother, was now sadly locked away in her death bed of a nursing home.

“I am worthless aren’t I..?” she muttered, staring up at the ceiling. She vaguely noticed her phone buzz next to her, but paid it no mind. She felt horrible. No. She was horrible. She was a bad person, friend, daughter, human. This was what wracked her mind as tears welled up.

“What was I thinking..I..I just wanted to help them, but what could I do? I’ll just get in the way and then they’ll make me leave and then-” she blocked out her own voice as the tears flowed freely. She might be having a panic attack. It sure felt like one...The room spun even as she was laying there and she felt sick. The tears just wouldnt stop and her chest was so tight it was hard to breath. Maybe she’d finally suffocate? It’d be better for everyone if she did, wouldn’t it? ____ sure thought it would and it only made her cry harder and she sobbed. She wished her grandpa was here to calm her down. She wished Alex was here. She heard her voice cry for someone, anyone, in her panicked state..anything to make the feelings stop.

  
But nobody came.

* * *

It was easily an hour before she calmed down. ____ was tired and her eyes burned from the salty tears that had previously filled her eyes. Once her panic attack ceased, she was able to think more clearly, recalling how her phone went off several times. Maybe..she should check that..she should, but ____ really didn’t want to. It was probably Alex, worried about her. She made them worry..She always managed to make them worry no matter how hard she tried to pull a happy face for them all the time. Maybe that breakdown was a long time coming, but ____ still felt like she deserved it. She didn’t deserve such a good friend that cared so much. She didnt deserve a mom who was probably trying to call where ____ lived so close to the Monster epicenter..she didnt.

“Ugh..” she groaned as her phone went off again, a text. Weakly reaching, she picked it up and checked. Five or more from Alex and many..many missed calls from both Alex and her mother. Ugh...Mom first.

The phone rang for a few minutes before a frantic voice picked up.

“____?! Oh thank god you finally answered! I was so worried!” ____ had to hold the phone away from her ear a bit as her mother’s loud voice invaded her ears.

“Sorry..I uh..got off work early, went home to nap..” She tried to act okay for her worried mother, but her still cracking voice gave her away.

“____..? Sweetheart are you okay? Did something happen? Have you been taking your medicine?” she asked, her tone filled with worry. Oh great..Now look what she did..worrying her mom again.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. Its...just been a long day mom, I promise..” ____ explained softly, smiling softly as her mom huffed in annoyance. Oh she could just imagine the look she held right now. Probably pouting, arms crossed as best as the older woman could while holding the phone.

“Okay..you know you can tell me if something’s wrong..” she said and ____ paused.

“Well..I’m sure you saw the news about the uh..Monsters.” She started and she heard silence for a moment.

“____...”

“Mom okay I know what you’re going to say, that I "need to think this through", but I already contacted the..ambassador and I might be able to go and help them! I mean..mom! They’re monsters! Real sentient creatures!” Her voice became more excited and determined as she spoke and her mother was silent once more.

“..Mom..?” she asked, worried this was going to turn into an argument and right now, she couldnt handle an argument.  
“I..I just..I want you to be careful..Okay, ____? We don’t know anything about these..people yet and-” ____ cut her off quickly.

“I know. I know..but I really want to do something..even if its small” she said and her phone buzzed in her hand.

“Oh..hold on a moment..” She said and pulled the phone back to look at her texts. It was a new one from Alex, saying to check her email right now. Oh boy..Ohhh boy.

“Uh..mom I’m gonna have to call you back. Sorry, love you bye!” ____ said quickly and hung up, hurrying to her email app. It took a moment for it to load and then she had to refresh it. Once it took its sweet time loading, she saw the first email was from an Asgore Dreemur and another below that from a Dr. Alphys. Oh my god. Oh my god.

Did this mean what she thought it did..?

 

Well here became another moment of panic for ____.


	4. Teleporting Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ meet's Sans and other monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its 11:57 its still sunday damn it---
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is rushed and i'm not proud of it, but I'll have a better chapter next time.

____ was in a blind panic as she started to pack. After reading over the emails at least ten times each, the realization hit her that she needed to get ready. She thought about what all was happening...

The email’s said that they were interested in requiring her services and that there was another human and monster that she would be working closely with. Who they were, were not mentioned, but apparently they must be of some importance to mention them...anyways, her blind panic. The email from Asgore mentioned that, considering her closeness of her location to the mountain, that he would greatly appreciate for her to locate to the mountain _today_ if possible. Yes. Today.

So now, currently, ____ was running around frantically to try and find her smaller(her only one really) suit case and started to sort out what she needed and what she didn’t. Clothes first, that was for sure..or..Maybe she should get her camera. No, clothes for sure...but what if she ended up forgetting her camera? Her mind was jumbled and she whined as she leaned back against the wall next to her dresser, sliding down to sit there. She needed to breath...deep breaths..nice deep breaths. It took a few minutes, but she was calm enough to carefully get her clothes first and then get a case for her computer and then her camera and all cords she needed for both items. There..that was better. Everything was here and accounted for. It was okay. She was okay. ____ was about to go and make herself some tea to help relax, she heard a knock on the door.

“Weird..who could that be..?” ____ muttered to herself as she moved out of her room and to the front door. Opening it, she blinked in surprise as she saw the tall figure, their face covered in a fur rimmed blue hood from their jacket. They weren’t outrageously tall, maybe 5'11'' or 6 foot tall..they were just tall compared to her. What unnerved her was how their head was kept down from her sight.

“Um..c..can I help you..?” she asked, obviously nervous with this person’s presence. The person chuckled softly..it was a deep rumble in their chest and it kind of surprised her.

“sorry, didn’t mean to startle ya. doctor alphys sent me to escort ya back to the mountain..uh don’t scream or anythin, ‘kay?” he asked and ____ was confused.

“Why would I-” she was cut off as he looked up, revealing the skeletal head under the hood. ____ didnt scream..she couldn’t exactly make any noise as shock washed over her. Was...was this guy a monster? She had seen glimpses of monsters on the news as they filed out of the mountain, but none looked like..this. Oh god that sounded bad. She felt bad and he didn’t even know what she thought. Oh god she hasn’t said anything yet either what should she-

“heh what’s wrong kid? ya look like you got scared outta ya skin- oh sorry, guess you don’t look like me yet, huh?” he _winked._ How do skeletons wink?? Wait...

It was then the joke registered and a laugh burst out of her mouth. She covered her mouth as she wheezed and laughed. Oh this was embarrassing, but he just told a joke. While she stared at him like an idiot. It was just the situation that was funny..and..maybe his bad joke was too. He chuckled, sounding impressed.

“heh. haven’t heard anyone laugh at my jokes like that in a long time..good ta know ya got a funny _bone_ too” he told another joke and her laughter got worse.

“H-holy shit. Dude stop you’re killin me over here!” She laughed out, unable to even think about being nervous currently. Well...until then. He was oddly quiet and she became curious. Looking up, she saw the concerned look on his face and- Oh. _OH_.

“O-Oh, wait no. Sorry that was just a figure of speech, I’m not really dying you just made me laugh really hard is all and um I’m sorry that was stupid its just a human phrase and-” she was about to keep rambling, but his grin returned.

“hey, cool it, you’re fine kid. it just startled me. so uh...you ready to head to ebott?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yeah just let me um..grab my bags and stuff..uh..come on in. Things are a bit of a mess though, so uh..yeah” she trailed off, leaving the door open as she stepped inside. She should have asked how he knew where she lived, but she mildly recalled Dr Alphys asking her address..so that shouldnt be too shocking that he knew where she lived.

“heh, its fine kiddo. take ya time, you’re the last one i gotta pick up” he said as he followed her in, her hearing the door click closed as she hurried off to her room to grab her bags. She was about to leave the room when she remember the diary. Should she..? What could the harm be to bring it. She was wanting to show Alex anyways...Grabbing it from her nightstand, she carefully slipped it into her suit case before leaving the room.

“Alright I’m ready to go” ____ said as she entered the living room, finding the monster on her couch, eyes closed and hood down. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Was..he asleep..____ didnt think she was gone that long. She walked over and leaned down some to inspect him quietly. If he was asleep he wouldn’t know..right? It was just...curiosity really. Yeah..that was it. He was a skeleton and it was odd to see one moving around. His bones on his face seemed maleable where his eyes(ockets?) were closed and he held a wide grin that seemed to twitch and widen. Huh..he was pretty attractive...in an odd skeThere was also this energy about him...

“ya know, if you weren’t human, i’d think you were looking to jump my _bones_ ” his voice surprised her and she jumped back, face turning a nice cherry red.

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean- Well I guess I did, but I mean I was just really curious because you’re a skeleton, but- oh wait that sounded really bad I’m sorry I mean-” she covered her face and heard him stand up.

“heh. i get it, humans got a skeleton in them, i’m pretty odd looking to ya. hmm..maybe i’ll let you get a good look another day” he said and ____ could just feel him wink. Okay. Now she was going to die of embarrassment. She peeked out from inbetween her fingers before he stretched and waved her over.   
“come on, we’re taking the express route there. put those two bags on your shoulder around your neck and i’ll hold on to your other one.” he said and she nodded, giving him her suitcase.

“Wh..what do you mean by that..just..curious..” she said and he wrapped his arm around her.

“just hold on tight kid and don’t open your eyes until i say so” he said and she was confused, but nodded, closing her eyes and holding onto his larger frame. Then there was nothing.

* * *

  
There was a dropping feeling as if the floor had fallen out from under her. It was weird and she felt sick and cold and the buzzing in her ear that was faint at first started to grow. Her eyes stayed closed, though, not even peeking as the buzzing faded and she felt the floor return. it felt more like dirt and rock, though, under her sneakers.

“alright. you can look, just don’t try to move yet until you get you bearings, kay?” he said and ____ slowly let her eyes open. They were outside and in a forested area at the base of Mt Ebott. How...what..

“What the hell?” was all she could say. What else could she express? They just _teleported_ it was amazing! And scary...and just so much to take in!

“that about sums it up” he chuckled and let her go, watching to make sure she wasn’t gonna fall over. ____ seemed okay as she settled herself.

“Where to now?” she asked as she sighed, shaking off her nausea.

“we’re right outside the camp. the doc can explain things better after we get you an a id thing. i didn’t pay any attention to the human military when they were talking about that” he said as he started to walk off. She followed, her legs shaking a bit, but nothing she couldn’t handle. It was only a few feet when they got through the tree line and she saw the military trucks and the monsters being processed by them. Some of the military were watching her as the monster, ____ still didn’t know his name, led her to a table by the other monsters waiting. The process of getting her ID card was easy enough and she was given a minor warning not to lose it. Welp. This was going right into her wallet for safe keeping.

“the doc should be waiting for us over there in the large tent. asgore should be there too” he said and ____ nodded at the skeleton, letting him lead her over. There must have been thousands of monsters in the line that she could see..but caves were enormous, so who knows how many more could still be in the mountain..

____ came out of her thoughts as she stepped into the tent with him, taking in what was before her.

“Ah. Th-There you are Sans!” So that was his name..In the tent there were several large monsters, the shortest being a hunched over yellow lizard monster(the one that spoke) who stood around ____’s height or slightly taller. The tallest was a huge goat like monster, who ____ recognized as the king, who stood at easily 8 feet in height, without the horns that grew from his head. There was also a slightly shorter goat monster(the queen), a fish looking monster, and a small human child.

“heh. sorry. you know i’m a lazy bones” he said with a wink and the monsters let out a groan, though the queen and the child giggled softly.

“Ah..its my fault it took so long, I had to get a few more things...” ____ spoke up with an apologetic tone. The queen smiled softly and then shook her head.

“Worry not about that, child..we did not have to wait long. You are the photographer, yes?” she asked and ____ nodded.

“Oh, yes, I am. At first, I wasn’t sure how I could help, but now seeing well...this. I think I could do some good at least with my skills..” she spoke slowly and clearly, trying to make sure her nervousness didn’t show through her words. The king and the fish monster watched her carefully and finally ____ fidgeted before the human, the ambassador, walked over and smiled up at her.

“Its nice to meet you. I hope you can help us with this current issue” they said and she blinked in surprise. This kid was obviously smart...

What had ____ gotten into?


	5. Trying something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ gets her first taste of Monster food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck I'm so sorry I completely forgot to update omg I'm so sorry-
> 
> ;-; I'm gonna try to write another one for this friday so it wont be late again. God I don't even know if I was supposed to update this past weekend or the one before that. My schedule is all messed up and I panicked and wrote this whole chapter just now ;;;-;; 
> 
> Sorry

_____ nodded slowly as she managed to smile. Well if this kid freed them..she supposed they were doing something right.

“I hope I can as well..I believe..um Dr Alpys-” she looked toward the shortest, hunched, over monster. “-said that I would be working with two other people while I’m here..I was just wondering when I would be meeting them” She said with a smile. Said monster jumped lightly, nodding quickly.

“O-Oh, yes! Our housing conditions aren’t..well...the best right now, s-so they are off in another tent. The monster you w-will be working with closest is actually San’s brother..so he can introduce you to him.. A-And the human should be with him as well.” She said and ____ nodded some, turning to the skeleton monster.

“Oh, well in that case, best not to keep them waiting..” she said, lugging her bag more onto her shoulder.

“It was very nice meeting all of you and I hope we can become closer acquainted in the future” ____ said to the other monsters and Frisk(she finally reacalled the name from the text she got). They all seemed nice- well the fish monster looked pretty scary in her(?) armor. Well..she was just assuming her until told other wise..she looked like a her but she’d ask someone later. Sans, coming out of her thoughts, nodded and made a lazy motion to follow. ____ happily obliged, trying not to seem rude as she followed him out of the huge tent.

“looks like we’ll be seeing quite a bit of eachother since you’ll be working with my brother..he’s kinda self proclaimed as the monster mascot..” he chuckled, though his voice also held a slight hint of...worry? Maybe.. it was hard to tell. Either way, it made sense why she would be working with him...since she could take a lot of pictures with him in them..but the other person was what had her curious. Maybe they worked with social media or maybe they were a photographer as well..hm..

“heh. hows the weather up there kid?” Sans’ voice brought her from her thoughts and she looked at him curiously. What did he..-

“your mind’s all the way up in space bud, I bet the weather is _astronomically_ better than down here” he said with a wink and ____ snorted as she laughed, having been caught off guard by the pun. This guy was too much holy shit-

“Sans stop oh my god that was horrible” she laughed, not meaning it. It was a pretty good pun...a good bad pun.

“heh. you’re smiling” he snickered and ____ wiped a stray tear from her eye.

“I am” she said simply with a soft laugh as they stopped at another tent, a bit smaller, but still tall. She assumed this was it as slipped into the tent, looking around before noticing the tall skeleton, easily as tall as the fish monster if not taller! There was a human man as well and they paused in their talking when they noticed her.

“OH BROTHER! YOU HAVE RETURNED! AND WITH THE HUMAN AS WELL!” ____ was taken aback at how loud he was. How was this guy related to Sans? They were polar opposites! Composing herself quickly, she smiled again and walked over.

“Yeah we just got here. Hope I didn’t keep you both waiting. I’m ____ its nice to meet you both. I was told we were going to be working together..I hope we can be friends” She said and held out a hand to the tall skeleton first. He didn’t hesitate to engulf the poor ____ in a tight hug, bursting her ear drums with his loud voice.

“NONSENCE! THERE IS NO NEED FOR FORMALITIES IF WE ARE TO BE FRIEND HUMAN FRIEND ____! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! I AM PLEASED TO MEET YOUR AQUAINTENCE!” He said happily before releasing the stunned human. She swayed a bit, but smiled shaking her head.

“Its nice to meet you as well Papyrus. Ah..I almost forgot to ask your name as well..” she said, remembering the other man in the room with her. He smiled and shook his head.

“It’s fine! I’m Samuel, but you can call me Sam. I hope we can get along...I heard you were a photographer as well! I mean..I do mostly social media processes..but I do photography as well.” he said and ____ nodded, grinning. This would make things a lot easier since she wouldnt have to manage any social media accounts..she would just help take pictures for them.

“Thats great. So..is there a specific tent for us? or is this one it?” She said and then immediately realized what she said and how it might sound.

“Oh wait I mean- I didn’t mean this tent is bad I mean- I uh-” she was starting to panic again and was surprised as Sam laughed some, patting her on the shoulder.

“Hey calm down. I was wondering too so I asked, We’re here in this tent with Papyrus and Sans until some more..permanent housing is made.” he explained and smiled. Nodding slowly and smiling sheepishly, ____ felt better.

“Okay...um..not to sound rude..but if there going to be a dinner served..? I didn’t bring and snacks and um..well..” she trailed off and she heard Sans, who had been watching them talk silently from where he sat on his little cot on the ground. Turning to look at him, she noticed him digging through his pockets. ____ was about to ask what he was doing when he pulled out two bags of chips it looked like.

“here ya go. for ya both. i don’t eat popato chisps often anyways” he said, tossing her and Sam a bag. She was confused at the name, but when she looked at the label...it did, in fact read ‘Popato Chisps: Cheddar Flavor’. Was this a type of food monsters had? Chips sounded like a good snack.  
“Oh, thanks Sans” Sam said and pulled the bag open. ____ was still looking at them. They were a simple bag, nothing like a chip bag she had seen. It only had the label..huh..

“Oh wow- Man this is really good” Sam’s voice spoke up as he ate a chip..or in this case chisp. Now this had ____ curious and wondering now how they tasted to get such a reaction.

“Really..? I mean they just look like regular Chips..” she said after she opened the bag and pulled out a chisp. Finally after what seemed like an odd amount of silence from the tall monster, Papyrus commented.

“I ASSURE YOU HUMAN, MONSTER FOOD IS VERY DIFFERENT FROM HUMAN FOOD...I MEAN I HAVE NEVER TRIED HUMAN FOOD, BUT I KNOW HOW IT WORKS!” He said, waiting for her to eat the chisp. ____ relented and nodded some, popping the chisp into her mouth before chewing and swallowing. It was good, but- Wait..

“What the..” she trailed off as she felt a fizzing feeling that spread over her whole body, intensifying the flavor somehow. Sam nodded quickly.

“I know right? It just disappears!” he exclaimed and ____ looked back at Sans, who was now laying down with his hood up, it covering his eyes and only leaving his grin visible. She was about to speak when he stopped her.

“before you ask. the answer is always...” he paused and ____ felt herself leaning forward some. She saw his head tilt and one of his now half lidded eyes was seen and he wiggled his skeletal fingers.

“magic~” he said and ____ frowned some and she looked to Papyrus for conformation.

“WHILE I DO NOT LIKE HOW MY BROTHER HAS EXPLAINED IT, MONSTER FOOD IS INDEED MADE WITH MAGIC.” Papyrus said and ____ looked at the bag in surprise. She heard Sans say something and Papyrus exclaimed that he wasnt amused by his joke. Oh..had he told a joke? Huh...she just ate a few more chisps, feeling full after the bag was empty. Yeah..Monster food was officially her favorite. It made her even more excited for dinner.


	6. Making a new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ didn't think she'd make another friend so early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Im late again I'm sorry. I'm trying to balance alot since its october and I have a lot of drawings planned and I have school...so I think I might extend when I update to 2 weeks..maybe I don't know yet...

There hadn’t been much else to do after ____ ate. She could always walk around the camp..talk to some people and get a better idea of how things looked..maybe snap a few pictures while she was at it. She should probably text Alex and see where they were, if they were here at all. After deciding that’s what she was going to do, she told the two skeleton’s and Sam that she’d be back later. Getting her phone from her pocket to text Alex as she grabbed her camera case.

“Oh and Sam, I’m gonna go see if I can take some pictures..I’ll um..show you them later when I’m back” she said and bid them goodbye until later. Walking out of the tent, she sent Alex a quick text, asking them if they were at the camp or not, then she set out looking for some pictures to take.

“Hm..Well..we could try and tug at some heart strings with just the look of this camp..” she murmured to herself as she got out her camera now. There were some frog like monsters huddled together, looking cold while a tent was being put up. That would make for a sad picture...

“Hope they don’t mind...” she said as she carefully snapped a few pictures of them and looked them. With some editing, she could get some good pictures out of this..with the permission of said monsters of course. Right now, she didn’t want to bother them with that.

“Lets see what else we can find...” she murmured and continued on a few more minutes of walking until she spotted a sad sight. It looked like there was a small monster sitting by themselves..it was either a small adult or a child. They looked sad nonetheless and ____ wanted to make sure they were okay. Walking over, camera around her neck, she knelt by them and smiled softly.

“Hey there. Everything okay bud?” she asked and didn’t want to think how she kinda sounded like Sans with that one sentence. The monsters, a cyclops like monster that was like one giant eye..they reminded her of Mike Wazowski a bit, but with horns and red instead of green. They sniffled and looked up at ____, frowning. The voice that left them was high pitched and sounded like a little girl..aw.

“T-They won’t let me play with them. They..” she hiccuped “They said my eye is weird and creepy” she said, tears brimming and ____ felt so bad. Bullying was a universal thing, she guessed.

“Oh sweetie your eye is perfectly fine. They just don’t want to play because they’re jealous. Hm...Hey where’s your parents. I’m taking some pictures..so if you want to ask your parents, we can play and take some pictures. Bet that would be more fun than playing with those meanies, yeah?” she smiled at her and the monster paused, looking surprised.

“Really..? You wanna play..?” she asked and ____ smiled and nodded.

“Uh huh. But we have to ask your parents first, okay. I don’t think they’d be too happy if you just went off with a strange human” she said and the little girl nodded. Holding out her hand for the monster, she took it and ____ smiled.

“Whats your name sweetie?” She asked and the monster stood up.

“Loox..Jamie Loox..” she replied and ____ smiled brightly.

“Thats a really pretty name. I’m ____. Now lets find your parent’s okay?” She smiled and let Jamie lead the way to a few tents in group. Walking in with her, ____ saw a family of the monsters talking amongst eachother. She coughed and they looked over. One of them gave a sharp toothed smile at them.

“Oh hello there human. Did our daughter cause some sort of trouble?” This was a male. The father apparently.

“Oh, no no nothing like that. I was doing some work and I saw she was all by herself. Some other monster kids were picking on her. I offered to let her come and help me with my work and we could play..but only if you all said it was okay. If its not I comlpletely understand. If I had a kid I wouldn’t let them out with some random stranger-”

“Oh no its perfectly, just have her back before lunch” the mother replied and ____ was dumbfounded. Really..? She didn’t want to judge..but..maybe things were much safer underground.

“Oh um..I mean I’m not going to be like one of those creeper humans..but things aren’t exactly safe like it might have been in the mountain. Not all humans are nice...so..I mean...once you all are outside of this camp thing, just...be careful with who you trust your kids with...” she said and felt like an ass, but it was true. Kids went missing or were killed or...worse..all the time. She didn’t like the mere thought of some vile human hurting Jamie or any of the monster children.

“We appreciate the advise, but we can feel your good intentions..its..a magic ability us monsters have..You seem to have a kind soul with good intentions in it. So we trust you not to bring any harm to our child” The father said and ____ blinked owlishly. What did..? You know, no, she’d ask later. There were pictures to take with this little girl! Okay that sounded a little creeperish..

“Well..if you say so..I’ll have her back soon I promise. Thank you Mr and Mrs Loox!” she smiled and left with Jamie. For the next hour they played hide and seek, Monsters and Humans(after the monster game was explained and they had a fun time playing the opposite species), and took lots of pictures. She had even let Jamie take a few with supervision. The young girl seemed to like flowers most. After letting her take another flower picture, ____ heard Jamie sigh. A small frown came to her lips and she looked at her looking at the picture sadly.

“Whats the matter hun? Did it not turn out okay? It’ll be okay, we can take another...” she trailed off as the monster shook her head..which was kinda just twisting her body lightly.

“No..its just..I wish I was a pretty as these flowers..but I look so scary..not pretty at all..” her words made ____ frown and she paused. Hm..

“Here I wanna show you something..” she said and sat down by the flowers, patting the ground for Jamie to sit as well. Quietly humming a song she heard on the radio the other day, ____ set out on picking lots of flowers with long stems before she started to weave and tie them into a flower crown. It wasnt perfect, but hell it was a damn good crown if she did say so herself. The whole time Jamie was watching in confusion and interest as the crown was carefully crafted.

“There..now hold still and I’ll just..” she said as she placed the crown on Jamie’s head and she smiled.

“Perfect! Now sit right there and...hold some of these flowers. Yeah just like that!” she smiled widely as she stood up and backed away.

“Now, smile! There we go. Beautiful” She got her camera and aimed it at the young Loox, taking a few pictures. Oh and then the sun came out that caused a whole other flurry of pictures to be taken. Finally she was done and walked back.

“Now take a look at this..” she knelt by Jamie and showed her the picture she thought looked best.

“You know what I see in this picture..? I see a beautiful little monster that is even more pretty than the flowers around her. Don’t ever think you’re scary or not pretty. You’re so pretty and anyone else that doesn’t think the same is just crazy jealous over how pretty you are” ____ smiled at Jamie and the monster looked surprised, then she smiled, eye closed as she smiled.

“Thank you ____! You’re very pretty too! ...Hey ____ how do you know how to think all of that happy stuff..? It’s really hard for me to do that...” Jamie asked and ____ paused, sitting down and sighing.

“Well...When I was younger..I used to get picked on all the time because I was a little..bigger than the other kids. People used to call me really mean names and I thought they were all true for a long time...but sometimes you just have to think about why they might be doing that and remind yourself that they’re not right and that they just want to be mean. And...while they might be jealous or something else, that doesn’t mean you should be mean back to them. You have to be nice to yourself..and them. They might need to told their pretty or handsome too...Ah sorry I’m rambling...the moral of this story is that you just need to remember this one thing. Sticks and stones can hurt me, but words are just words. People use words to make you feel bad, but you can use your own words to make yourself better..” ____ smiled at Jamie and blushed as she felt her stomach rumble.

“Looks like it’s getting close to dinner if I’m hungry already” she laughed and Jamie giggled.

“How about we head back to your parents and we can all go to dinner, yeah?” she smiled and the monster grinned and nodded.

“Okay!” Jamie said and got up grabbing ____’s hand, pulling on it eagerly.

“I wanna show mama my crown, come on ____!” she smiled and ____ laughed, getting up and letting Jamie pull her along, waving to few monsters that waved at them while they passed.

* * *

  
Finally they crossed the growing camp and stopped as they got to the Loox tent(which Loox was a species of monster she learned from Jamie). Walking in, Jamie ran over to her parents, talking happily about her day and showing off her flower crown. The parents laughed softly and listened to their daughter’s happy rant. They glanced over at ____ with a grateful look and ____ smiled and nodded, waving to them before turning to leave.

“See you around Jamie. Come find me some time if you want to play again. See you all” she said and she felt tiny arms around her waist.

“Bye ____!” Jamie said before she let go finally and ____ left to find where dinner was going to be held on this first night. Glancing back, she could see the monsters still coming out of the mountain from up above. This was really happening wasn’t it..? Off to dinner, then...Maybe she’d finally find Alex..


	7. Dog treats and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ____ meets the pack and meets the oddity that is monster dog treats

It wasn’t too hard to find the tent set up for dinner, though she had to ask someone first to get her bearing of where she was and where she was going. She noticed some...dogs..? It was a pack of them, literally, walking on their hind legs and seemingly talking amongst themselves. Pausing to watch them in pure curiosity, she inspected them from afar..there were two hooded with large axes, one with knives holstered on their waist, eyes shifting and looking around some at times, then the last two seemed a little more..not all there..not dumb. They had been approaching, not her, but they were about to walk past her when she caught their conversation.

“Think Grillby will have a place set up for us somewhere?”

“I hope so! I need to beat all you pups again since our last poker game was interrupted” The two hooded figures, the male speaking first then the female. The the smaller armored dog gave a bark and playful grow before the dog with the knives chuckled.

“I agree with LD. Who are you calling a pup Dogressa? I think your wife just called you a pup Dogamy” he barked with laughter at a deep bark from the tallest burly dog in armor. The female, Dogressa, laughed a barking laughter as well, nuzzling into her huband.

“Oh hush GD, all’s fair in love and war, yeah?” the group seemed pretty close to eachother and ____ smiled. She hated to interrupt, but most people that might be able to help around her were well..busy and she didn’t want to bother them..but she was bothering these monsters too wasnt she? Ugh no she was just going to ask before she backed out of the idea.

“Oh um..hey you guys- I mean hiya! I um..” she was already a stuttering mess as she watched them stop and look at her. She was frozen in her place, scared to move as she spoke.

“I um was just um...looking for um-” she was cut off as the one with knives looked around, confused.

“Hey! Stop standing still, I can’t see you! Its really creepy...” he said, eye’s looking all over her direction and ____ was overly confused..What did he...?

“Doggo can only see things that are moving” the husband, Dogamy spoke up and while ____ still didn’t understand, she nodded and slightly shifted from foot to foot. It was a nervous habit to do that when she was embarrassed or obviously nervous anyways, so it wasnt difficult to keep it up and Doggo looked at her finally spotted her and focused on her, nodding.

“Much better. Thank you Human. Now what were you saying?”

“Oh! Oh um I was just wondering where dinner was being served..I kind uh well..I got turned around and I don’t know which way to go..?” she smiled nervously and the dogs looked at eachother before Dogressa pulled her hood off and smiled kindly at ____.

‘Wow, much less intimidating like that..’ she thought, relaxing and remembering to shift to her other foot.

“Oh! We were just heading that way, Human. You may follow us if you like. I am Dogressa and this is my husband Dogamy. Also this is the rest of the RGCU. Doggo, GD, and LD.” She introduced them and Doggo nodded(as did Dogamy), GD and LD barking their greetings and panting. GD whined after his bark.

“Dear we should go now. GD isn’t the only one really hungry right now. Though he’s been doing a lot of lifting today, he’s probably worse off than the rest of us..” Dogamy murmured to his wife, but ____ still hear it faintly. Dogressa nodded and pulled her hood back up. Were they trying to look intimidating..? Well it was sure working as she lugged her(it looked like it weighed a ton!)axe onto her shoulder with ease, motioning for ____ to follow as they all moved to walk off again. Taking a moment to come to herself, ____ scurried to catch up with the huge dog monsters. It was so weird talking to them along the walk. All ____ could think of was her dog she had as a child! It was just so...weird seeing an animal talking(okay they weren’t animals gosh ____ get it together!) that she was taught, did not.

“So um..” she started as they walked, LD looked over curiously.

“What is the-” she paused to think of the letters used “-R..GC...U..?” she asked, not sure of herself and Doggo pulled out a...dog treat..? Well dogs would eat bone shaped treats wouldn't they- Oh okay he was now lighting it like a cigarette. okay thats different, not gonna comment...

“It stands for Royal Guard Canine Unit...We’re sentrys, hunters, trackers, etc. for the king and queen. At first the Guard was to be disbanded..but someone’s gotta be around to protect them and our kind” Doggo said simply as he took a drag from his treat..if that was what it was even called..? Doggo seemed to notice her head tilting at times to try and examine it from where she walked next to him. He pulled it from his lips and offered it down to her. Had she been that obvious? Shaking her head quickly, she blushed.

“O-Oh uh no sorry I don’t smoke..anything..” she gulped and he shrugged.

“I mean um..I haven’t seen anyone smoke something like that..I mean..um...what exactly is it..? It looks like a dog treat but-”

“Thats exactly what it is, Human” Dogamy said and huffed. Oh dear did she say something wrong.

“Oh Dogamy don’t be so harsh. Just because you think it’s a bad habit, no need to take it out on the human” Dogressa said and ____ understood. It must be like a cigarette.

“Sorry for not being able to see and needing to calm my nerves” Doggo said and took another drag, smirking as he leaned past Dogressa to blow it right into Dogamy’s face. Dogamy growled and pounced on him. GD sidestepped them and kept walking, as did the other two. While ____ was worried about the two fighting, She followed, having had jumped back away from them.

“U..Um..shouldn’t someone stop them..?” ____ asked and Dogressa sighed softly.

“Normally yes, but everyone’s being pushed past their limits right now...tensions are high and the boys just need to...get it all out I suppose is the best way to put it. This has happened before and they’ll join us soon enough when they tire themselves out. LD yipped and the dogs gave barking laughters.

“It’ll be their own faults if they have to eat scraps. It’ll teach them not to fight over petty things next time!” Dogressa agreed and ____ smiled some. Well if they said it was okay then...she should believe her. The rest of the walk was filled with idle banter, thought ____ could only understand Dogressa’s half of it all. Finally they reached the large and long tent that already had monsters filing into it.

“Well I have some people I have to go meet, it was nice meeting you all! I hope we can get to know eachother better another time!” she smiled at the three and followed some monsters into the tent, looking around for the huge skeleton, if he was here already that is. It was only when she felt a tug at her pants leg that she looked down and saw Frisk.

“Oh heya there. Is everyone else here already?” she asked and Frisk nodded, pointing off into a direction. She’d take that as a yes(which it obviously was) and Frisk continued by pulling her by the hand to a back corner where she saw Sans and Papyrus, plus two of the monsters from earlier. It was the fish and the Doctor. Huh. Looks likes they were all closer than she first thought.

“-AND MYSELF AND FRISK EVEN MANAGED TO SET UP A TENT ALL ON OUR OWN! OH! SPEAKING OF FRISK AND HUMANS! HELLO HUMAN ____ AND FRISK! WE WERE JUST SPEAKING ABOUT FRISK! WHO IS A HUMAN LIKE YOU” Papyrus seemed pleased to see her and said human gave a slight smile at the group, mostly the fish monster(she still didn’t know their name!).

“Ah um..we didn’t get to properly meet earlier..I’m ____. Its nice to meet you” ____ said as she held out her hand to the monster where they sat. They looked her over like a predator would at prey. There was an pregnant silence before the monster stood, towering over her and ____ was starting to loose her face as her hand trembled slightly.

“U-Um...uh...” she glanced left and right before looking back up at them. The monster was still starting before a wide grin spread and sharp shark like teeth were revealed.

“Ha! You act just like my girlfriend when we met! That must mean you’re a total nerd haha!” the monster, voice saying female, shook her hand hard and clapped her on the back.

“I was just messin with ya. I’m Undyne! Captain of the Royal Guard! And I know you’ve met my girlfriend already, because I was there too! Haha!” she grinned and plopped down next to Dr Alphys who squeaked as Undyne draped an arm around her in almost a protective manner. Wait- Wait were they?- They seemed like such a...okay they’d make an adorable couple. A sickly adorable couple, but still adorable.

“O-Oh uh yeah haha...” she laughed awkwardly and saw down just as much the same. A voice piped up behind her and she looked back to see Sam carrying a tray of bowls.

“Got the food! Sorry I took so long. They’re swamped trying to get this soup to everybody..” he sighed and ____ frowned. She kept forgetting..how many people were probably really hungry right now and tired from migrating from the mountain. She couldn’t imagine how that must be like..Nodding, she grabbed her bowl and took a sip from it, not minding the lack of a spoon. She didn’t need one.

“So..speaking of that. I got a lot of pictures that might be helpful later. I’ll have to show you them later once I have my computer again. They weren’t anything too special..just some opportunity shots I saw and took..We’ll have to find the monsters in them and make sure they don’t mind being in the photo and all of that legal stuff...gosh this soup is good. Like not to get off topic but just dam-..dang its really good” she quickly altered her choice of words, remembering that Frisk and the innocent like Papyrus were right there.

“Yeah thats cause it’s got magic in it punk! Monster food is the best food! Though...it has some human food mixed in for you weenies! Haha!” Undyne laughed, downing her bowl in a few gulps. Now mind you the bowls for the monsters weren’t small. In comparison.. they were bowls for giants..meaning much bigger than your average bowl. There were normal bowls for humans, which is what she had currently...but seeing Undyne down that whole thing...it was impressive really.

“Nice” She laughed, taking a big gulp this time instead of a sip. Maybe Undyne just had this spirit of her that made it hard not to give something your all. She seemed impressed by ____’s attempt and chuckled.

“So um...anyways can someone answer a monster product question I have..? I mean..um...if you don’t mind..” she said and Sans, though having been cracking jokes to frisk, seemed interested now.

“So um..I few minutes ago I met these dogs..who are also apart of your Royal Guard..? And um this one Doggo was well..smoking..something that isn’t smokable around here...or anywhere ive ever seen...” she said and was surprised to hear recollection immediately.

“oh. you mean doggo and his dog treats right? whatabout them?” the deep rumble of Sans spoke up and ____ looked over at him.

“Well...what do they do..I mean..I’m just trying to see if they’re the same thing as something Humans have..” she trailed off and another surprise came from Alphys this time!

“Well..w..well you see...Humans can drink tea to relax right..? Well..i-imagine that feeling, but at least amplified 100.582%! Its uh...its not bad for monsters or anything..b..but it’s pretty strong stuff..o..only for those with increased anxiety...” she said and Undyne called her a nerd. It was cute.

“Hey speaking of the pack. Where are they? You said you came with them right..?” Undyne said and ____ paused..should she...well..lying wasn’t good...

“Well...on the way here..Doggo and Dogamy got into a fight and Dogressa said it’s happened before and that it would be okay to let them work out the frustrations they both had...” she paused.

“Things aren’t good right now..I’m sure everyone’s past their breaking point by now and..I just can imagine how this all but be for you all..I mean..um...I hope things start getting better soon. Humans have been d-..bad people and you all deserve this freedom...” she said and the monsters...well everyone in the group was silent and ____ blushed, looking down. Then a laugh rang out. Undyne was grinning from ear to ear.

“You really are a kind souled human arent’cha?” before she could ask the other to elaborate, she was up on her feet charging off.

“I’ll give those dogs something to fight about though, nghaaaaaa!” her war cry could be heard as she ran out, Alphys was shuffling after her as quick as her short legs could go.

“U-Undyne wait!” Then next was Papyrus, scooping frisk up into his arms and running off at full speed, shouting something about cheering her one from the sidelines and Frisk was laughing happily as they left. Silence..the only two left looked at eachother and Sans chuckled.

“hey, wanna go eat dinner with a view?” Sans asked and, seeing how crowded the tent was getting, ____ nodded. He opened his arms, bowl in one hand.

“come on and hold on tight. no peaking, kay?” he said and as she moved over, holding her bowl carefully, she looped her arms around him and held her soup behind his back with both hands. After that in a blink they were gone.

And they both forgot Sam was still sitting right there, now alone.

 

Poor Sam.


	8. Threats and Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans makes a few things clear to ____

In an instant the noise around them was gone. It was the falling feeling once more before she again felt her feet on the ground. That was still so weird, feeling like you were falling through a cold empty blackness before feeling..whole again. It was so hard to consider that she just teleported for the second time today! All of this was pretty weird in itself and she wondered if she’d wake up anytime soon from this dream.

“hey, you okay kid? i said you can open your eyes now..” She heard Sans and she blinked her eyes open, blushing in embarrassment.

“Oh...sorry, I guess I just spaced out some..” she said and let go of him, stumbling a bit. He moved quickly and caught her.

“pft- _falling_ for me already buddy?” he joked and steadied her. ____ pouted, trying to think of a pun to throw back at him. Uh..

“Hmph. Don’t know who told you that bone boy, but they were telling a _fibula_ ” nailed it. She seemed proud of herself and he seemed impressed.

“heh. _tibia_ honest you might be right. but a skele _ton_ of people told me the same thing. think they were telling a _fibula_ too?” he leaned against a tree, his shit eating grin growing larger and larger with every word he spoke. Fuck..

“Uh..Um...Damn it I can’t think of anything, fine you win” ____ laughed and sat down by him, taking a drink of her soup, looking around.

“So where are we anyway _bone_ boy?” she asked. It was pretty, the sun having already set by now, the sky fading into black and stars coming out. They were at the edge of what seemed to be a clearing.

“just a place me and frisk found last night after we got out of the mountain. they said it was near the place they..well..fell into the underground I guess. they never talked about it much.” he hummed and motioned for her to follow him” she whined, but stood, walking out into the clearing with him. It was...really pretty with the stars.

“Oh wow...” she murmured and she sat as he did.

“yeah...i mean..we didn’t have this down there thats for sure. this is something i’m sure a lot of monsters that are just now getting out are looking up to see..” he murmured, pulling something from his jacket and pouring it into his bowl...was that...ketchup..?

“I...see..its kinda funny though...not you all coming out of the underground! I mean..something that happened to me a few days..or was it weeks..? I don’t have a good grasp on time...um I mean..My grandpa left me this book and it was talking about really weird creatures..its kinda funny that I’d get a book about fairytale monsters and then real ones show up. It was written like a diary...weird huh?” she laughed softly and took another drink of her soup before setting it aside and laying out in the grass. He was quiet, looking at her with an..odd look, then he shrugged, teeth parting and lifting the bowl to them. Now ____ was curious. How did a skeleton eat? She could see the underside of his jaw and she could only see darkness.. He seemed to nocie her, but she wasn’t paying any mind to where his eyes were. He tilted the bowl up and the soup and(shudder)ketchup mixture poured into his maw..but nothing poured through. How did...

“the answer is always magic” he chuckled and, a glow coming from his mouth before a tongue came out of his mouth, licking over his teeth and fangs. It confused her and only made her more curious about how it was even possible. She parted her lips, closed and then opened them as it dissipated and the glow went away with it.

“Let me guess...? Magic..?” she asked and he chuckled.

“yep. so..now why i brought us out here. view is nice, but we need to have a little chat kid. already talked to the other guy earlier today. i can tell you have good intentions..but..just a little warning since you’re working with my bro. if you do anything to hurt him...” he looked at her with a wide grin, eye sockets black and empty like the void of space.

 

“ **y o u ’ r e  g o n n a  h a v e  a  b a d  t i m e .** ”

 

his voice was different than before. It was deeper, growling..he sounded as dangerous as he looked. It made her freeze and tense, eyes wide.

And then it was gone and he was chuckling, the lights of his eyes back now.

“just kidding. come on lets get back. just leave your bowl, i’ll come back to get it later” he said as he stood, holding a hand out to her. While he claimed he was just joking, he held this undertone that said he was serious...very serious.

“Oh um...okay haha...” she laughed nervously and took his warm skeletal hand...though it felt colder than she recalled. It made her gulped and he held her close.

“hold on tight kid” he said and she swore she saw his eyes go dark and dnagerous again as she closed her eyes..then they were gone again.

Maybe this guy wasn’t as nice as he let on.


	9. New Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. The story isnt dead! I'm starting to write for it when ever I can now. Hopefully I wont take anymore long breaks like I did!

When they got back to camp it looked like those who were in camp now, were heading to bed. ____ had other plans, though. Although being a bit wobbly, she walked off to the tent without giving herself much time to recover from the teleportation. Without speaking to Sans(who had followed after her at a slow pace), she grabbed her bag that held her laptop and her grandpa’s journal and then she grabbed her camera and cords as well. She wouldn’t be sleeping tonight, that was for sure. Leaving the tent, she went off to find a spot off alone..this was just..a lot for one night. The first night too. Ugh. As she walked past tent after tent, she passed Papyrus and a sleeping Frisk,who was being carried by the giant skeleton.

“Oh, Human. What are you doing out and about? Should you not be sleeping?” Damn. Had she heard Papyrus be this quiet yet? Probably not. And just how late was it?

“Oh...um..no I have some stuff I want to do tonight before I sleep. Don’t worry. And, please Pap, call me ____. You can drop the ‘Human’ prefix” she said with a smile. The taller looked concerned, but nodded with a small smile.

“Yes, alright then. Please be safe then hu- ____. Here ah..” he carefully shifted Frisk in his arms and got out a phone. It was nice looking and she forced back the surprise that a monster had better phone than her. Ah..that sounded bad now that she thought about it. Either way, the fact they had advanced technology like a smart phone(which this obviously was, though it didnt look like the ones Humans had).

“If you need anything, heres my number. Call me and I will escort you back to the tent!” he said, though his voice was still soft, obviously not wanting to wake Frisk. He had turned the phone so the screen faced her. Taking a note of the number(though she didnt even think she had service out here), she got out her phone and typed it in.

“Alright. I’ll see you around later then” she said and waved him off. After that exchange, she scurried off through the camp, led by some dim torchlight along the rows of tents and her phones flashlight. After a bit of walking she was off away from the camp, but she could still see it and a few people from guard working on setting up tents. Sighing softly and zipping up her jacket(that she had quickly grabbed before fleeing the tent earlier), she sat on the cool and slightly wet grass. Getting out her laptop, she grabbed her camera and cords. Since she didnt have her card reader, nor did she trust herself to take the SD card out where she was right now, she linked the camera straight into her laptop and started to go through its contents. It would be best to edit the pictures she took today now instead of later..and she really needed to keep herself busy and awake until she was sure everyone would be asleep.

For a solid two hours she went through the pictures and picked out the best ones, then she moved them onto her computer to load them into photoshop. That hadnt taken too long..it was the actual editing of the pictures that took forever. Especially under these special circumstances, they had to be perfect and or damn near close to it. What she wasnt thinking about was that she didnt have a way to change her devices out here. Damn..well..she’d think of something. Eventually she was done with pictures and she saved them, shutting her laptop and sitting in the darkness and silence. There were sounds in the forest, bugs and what not, but other than that it was quiet.

“Hah...” she sighed softly and stretched. ____ didnt want to go to the tent yet, but she didnt have anymore work to be done. After a moment, she recalled how she had put the journal in her laptop bag. Getting her phone to look through the bag with a light, she found it and one of the many lose pencils and pens in her bag as well. There were a lot of paged in the journal still left empty. It wouldnt hurt..right? Sitting the book in her lap and holding the phone with her mouth(She knew how stupid she looked, but she wanted to be able to hold the journal still as she wrote. What to write though..? Hesitating a moment, she pressed the pen she grabbed into the ancient paper.

:It must have been a long time since anyone has written in this book. Well um..I’m not sure what to write here, to be honest. I guess I’ll start with my name for who ever will read this in the future. My name is ____ ____ I’m 25 and I found this journal when my grandfather passed away. Monsters are real. I still cant believe it. This journal is a piece of history and I’m writing in it. I guess since it was never finished, I’ll be writing my incounters with monsters now? I guess..? I don’t know really. I havent had a journal in years its so weird to be writing things down. Well..today Monsters escaped from the mountain and I’m here to help them. Fuck this sounds so weird reading it... But I swear its true! I met the King and Queen of monsters.. I met a pair of SKELETONS. Freaky right? One of them is really nice and um..loud..the other one, though, scares me a bit. I mean he acts nice but..i dont know..He was acting really not nice tonight. I didnt know there was something darker than black until looked into those empty sockets..

Everyone else seems really nice, though..I havent met one rude monster yet. I think I saw some military people too when I first got here, but I dont know..I’ll ask Undyne about it tomorrow. Its getting pretty late, so I should probably get back to my tent. Um..I guess that the end of this entry? Well Alright then..I’ll just write if something happens:   
Moving the pen away from the paper, she looked at what all she had written. A lot had happened today, huh?

“whatcha got there kid?” A deep voiced mused from behind her, making her almost scream the yelp that escaped her. The phone fell from her lips and she slammed the journal closed. It was only when she grabbed her phone and looked back did she see who it was. The lazy skeleton was casually leaned against a tree by where she sat, watching her with half lidded sockets. Gulped and slipping the journal back into her bag, she managed a smile.

“Oh um..nothing really..just a notebook. Nothing special. I was working and I got bored, so I was just writing” She said and changed the subject quickly.

“What are you doing up? Its pretty late” she said and he shrugged and walked over at a leisurely pace while ____ put away her things. Once she was done, she turned back to him, jumping when she noticed how close he was standing now.

“i dont sleep much” he said simply, holding out a boney hand for her. With only slight hesitation, she took it and let him pull her to her feet with ease.

“Well that makes two of us I guess...um I think I am getting tired though. I was just about to go back to camp to get some sleep” she said and pulled her computer bag over her shoulder and the same with her camera case. The taller monster hummed with the same lazy smile on his face.

“i’ll walk you there then. dont want you to get lost or anything’ he said and ____ just nodded. She wasnt about to argue. In silence they walked, ____ just holding a light for them to see where they were walking. Sans, though, wasnt really looking at the ground to see the path like her. It was like he could see through the darkness without any issues. Before they were in the tent where Papyrus was already asleep, curled up under a well used blanket that was a pale orange with a bone pattern covering it. It was adorable. Without any words, though, she turned off her flashlight and went to where her things were by Sam, who was also fast asleep laying on a small blanket and covered with a thicker looking one. Wait..fuck she forgot to pack a blanket. Fucking..ugh. Shaking her head, she just sat on the hard ground in a place to give everyone else some space of their own and pulled her jacket tight around her, putting her bags to the side. She got some pajamas to wear out of her suit case and, without really thinking since it was dark and she could just barely see enough herself, she stripped her shirt off. Silently she started to change into her pajamas, having not noticed the soft surprised noise that had come from Sans at the time.

“Goodnight” she said softly and laid down, using her now wadded clothes from today as a pillow. This certainly wouldnt be a good nights rest. After several minutes, she finally slipped off to a restless sleep. A few more minutes passed before soft footsteps approached her sleeping form. Sans stood by her, watching silently for any sign for her being awake. When he was sure that the woman was asleep, he knelt by her bags and easily found the journal. He frowned as he looked at it. It was definitely made of magic..but where the hell did she get this thing from?

“i better take this to asgore..” he muttered and then he was gone.


	10. Pictures and Problems

The next morning when ____ awoke, everything hurt. Her head, her back, her neck..everything. A glare was hard set on her face as she groaned, sitting up. She gripped her chin and tilted her head until a crack and pop resounded in the tent. A sigh of relief escaped her now as she felt the tension leave her neck. She repeated this process, popping her knuckles, back, shoulders and continued on until her tensed  joints and muscles were all relaxed. Once she was done with this morning routine, she looked around the tent, knowing and not caring how her hair stuck up in every direction. She was the only one there and it was sunny out, the rays shining through the tent opening. Shaking her head some, ____ got into her suitcase and found her hair brush. Dragging it through her hair quickly, she just wanted it to look some what normal before she stepped outside of this tent. The human woman was completely unaware of the thievery that occurred just hours before. Once she felt like she didn't look like something that crawled out of the black lagoon, she changed quickly and then was stepping out of the tent. Oh yeah. She was right about thinking she saw people from the military before..As she was leaving the tent, she saw a small group of monsters being escorted by two members of what looked like the national guard, Papyrus was there as well to greet them. It only took a millisecond before the tall skeleton noticed her and waved, his wide grin widening more.

 

“GOOD MORNING ____! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU AWOKE!” he called over and the two personnel jumped a bit, though their expressions stayed the same.

 

“Ah sorry about that Papyrus” she said and he paused as if remembering something.

 

“AH  YES, KING ASGORE WOULD LIKE TO SPEAK WITH YOU! IT SOUNDS LIKE IT IS IMPORTANT!” He said and then started leading the group of monsters off to tents to get them accommodated. Blinking some, she watched him go off before turning to go off to Asgore and Toriels tent. It didn't take long to get there, poking her head in. 

 

“Uh..hope I’m not disturbing anyone..Papyrus said you needed to talk to me..?” she said when she saw Asgore and Undyne talking, also spotting Sans off to the side. The two monsters looked over at her then and the look of suspicion  that they held while looking at her, somehow, made them look even larger as they stood over her.

 

“Ah. Yes. If you would, could you please explain where you obtained this item?” Asgores soft, yet authoritative, voice said, holding up..her journal. Her heart was pounding in her chest, for reasons she wasn't sure of herself. How did he get that-..wait..

 

Her eyes flitted over to Sans and while he was still grinning, his eyes looked at her like she had done something wrong. That little..

 

“My grandpa left it to me when he died. I don’t know  where he got it. I just know he left it to me and I was trusted to it. I know if he left it to either of my parents, they’d likely throw it away or sell it..s..so..” she trailed off, starting to lose the confidence in her voice. 

 

“You have an item made of magic, twerp. Monster magic. This is a serious matter!” Undyne said, looking annoyed. Her booming voice made ____ flinch. 

 

“What do you mean it's made of magic..? I..I mean I know now that Monsters have magic..b..but how would this journal have magic in it...?” She asked and Asgore was silent a moment.

 

“I do not know myself..but this..journal was owned thousands of years ago when we were first imprisoned. To think we had any allies at all” he murmured the last part, looking down at the old book in his hands.

 

“Well..I am glad to know you didn't steal it from someone. However, given the circumstances, I would like to have Dr Alphys look over this and further into the type of magic used on it.” he said and handed it to Undyne. ____ frowned some, but didn't argue.

 

“Just..please don't let anything happen to it. It feels..very important to me and I think it was just as important to my grandpa as well..” she said softly and while Undynes look was still hard, it softened some.

 

“Ugh. Stop acting so mushy and feely. I won't let anything happen to it. Sans” She then said, looking over to where(honestly ____ had forgotten the rotten skeleton was still standing there in the back) Sans was standing.

 

“yep. one trip to the lab comin’ right up” he said and ____ noticed his eyes hadn't left her the whole time she had been there. He walked over to her and he held her wrist simply, though tightly.

“Try not to pop into existence right in front of Alph this time, why dontcha?” Undyne said and with a low chuckle, they were gone. Looking back to Asgore then, she smiled some.

 

“Is there anything I can do today? I took a lot of pictures yesterday and I took the best ones from that group..If you would like, I can show you and the Queen to see if they would be okay to let Sam use for media sites..if you’ve spoken to him already about that, that is” she said, trying to recompose herself and act professional. 

 

For a few more minutes, ____ and Asgore spoke and decided to run the pictures by Toriel and Frisk as well. The two of them were out helping the other monsters and Asgore would send Sans to get them when he got back. That gave ____ a little more time to go and make sure everything about the pictures were perfect and showed both sides of the story she wanted to portray. Back in her tent, she was working quickly on her laptop(which she noticed was running low by now on power) to make sure everything was perfect. Once she was satisfied, she got up and dusted herself off, hurrying off to the large tent to hopefully show off her ideas before her computer died. When she got there, Asgore and Toriel were speaking softly while Sans was entertaining Frisk by telling some knock knock jokes(toriel obviously listening to them too by how she was trying to contain laughter at them.

 

“Um..your highness?” She still didn't know how to greet them so her words sounded unsure, holding her laptop close. The two of them looked over and ____ noticed Sans vaguely looked up as well before he  went back to talking to Frisk and watching them  color while the two swapped puns and jokes(Frisk getting pretty good at their own pun making).

 

“Oh child..please, call me Toriel. Asgore said you took some..pictures of our people?” she spoke, her motherly tone throwing ____ off her  game a bit.

 

“O-Oh um..yes! Uh..s..sorry I have them right here” she said and opened her laptop. Expertly, she balanced it in her hand and got the pictures up on screen. Fuck..30% battery left..

 

Damn it, she'd have to make this quick. Standing between them, she started going through some of the pictures that showed the hardship the monsters were going through, talking about the reasons why each picture could benefit them in the public eye. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed how Toriel look down and then bent over, straightening up with Frisk in her arms. 

 

“Oh, sorry Frisk! I forgot you would want to see these too” ____ smiled sheepishly and the grin that Frisk gave told her that they forgave her.

 

“Yes..well..I'm not sure how I feel about the message that would be put out with these images..” Asgore started slowly, asking to go back through them once more for Frisk and ____ nodded, sliding her finger across the screen of the touch screen laptop to get through the pictures quickly. Frisk seemed amazed and held out a hand with a questioning look. ____ smiled and nodded. “Here, you can navigate for us, Frisk” she said and moved a bit closer to Toriel so that the child could reach.

 

“And um..” She took a breath before she assured her tone more.

 

“Humans are a lot more.. Merciful now than your history says they were. Especially those with money. If we make you and your people look like you need help, they'll have pity- and before you say you don't want pity, I believe that, in my opinion, that you need these people to see pictures of what is going on and _want_  to help. Now..we also need the human population to not see you as Monsters, but as people. Men, women, and children who are no different from us Humans..emotionally speaking. Frisk slide over a few more pictures- thanks kiddo” she smiled and then looked at the first picture of the list, the little Loox girl, Jamie, with the flowers. The next was of some monster children playing, then of a mother feeding her baby, who was wrapped in a blanket. There were a few more images after that, all making the monsters look..normal to an average human.

 

“This here will really help your image. I really don't want to say it..but some humans might see you as um..monsters, if you understand my meaning” ____ said softly, frowning.

 

“Yes..I do understand and I see many issues if we are seen like this..” Toriel murmured and sighed. 

 

“I must agree as well...if putting aside my personal concerns will help my people in the long run, then so be it” Asgores voice rumbled softly and Frisk nodded as well.

 

“I'll run these by Sam as well, if we're all four in agreement about them.” She said and got the final okay. After that she closed her laptop, seeing it was on 10%. It was such a trooper for lasting this long.

 

“If its alright as well. I'd like to get some pictures of you and Papyrus as well, Frisk. Having you in the pictures might help win over some human sympathy and Papyrus is a ball of joy on his own. The two of you in some pictures would be more than enough to get us a few supporters and many more after that” she grinned and Frisk looked to Toriel, who nodded with a smile.

 

“Okay!” Frisks small voice startled ____ a bit where they had been totally silent before. It was okay though, she’d adjust to the younger humans selective mutism quickly, she was sure.

 

“Can we take some today?” They asked and ____ nodded. 

 

“Sure. My camera is running a little low though..so I need to either go back home to charge it and everything else, or figure something out..” She said and Frisk hummed very softly before looking to Sans. There were no words from Frisk, but the Skeleton hummed softly.

 

“i dunno, short stuff. I'm not the one in _charge_ ” his grin widened and Frisk(not to mention Toriel) giggled at the pun Sans must have made.

 

“A..ah um..” ____ didn't understand obviously and Sans  caught onto that  as his grin tightened some.

 

“the kid can talk to us monsters without having to speak” he said as if it was simple. ____’s face flushed and she huffed.

 

“Well..if anyone would be able to deal with this issue, Alphys would be the one to talk to.” Asgore murmured and looked to Sans.

 

“Sans. Could you take ____ to speak with Alphys in her lab? I would like to have this resolved today.” While Sans obviously didn't look pleased, he nodded and stood up.

 

“yea, course boss man. whatever you need” he said nonchalantly to him. 

 

“That would be great. Thank you, Sans” ____ forced a smile at him. 

 

“I need to get some things from my bag first. You might as well walk there with me” she said and he shrugged, walking out of the tent, ____ waving to the other three before going out after him. They walked in silence for a moment before ____ stopped. She had waited until they were several yards away from the  the previous tent before she had stopped. Putting on the most confident looks she could muster, ____ turned to Sans, arms crossed.

  
“Okay, listen up _bone head_. I am _not_  going to allow you to intimidate me, do you understand me? I am here to help everyone here and no one, not you or anyone else, is going to stand in _my_   way. You need to stop acting like a total jackass while you're at it. Get it? Good.” She huffed and turned on her heel, storming off toward the tent. In her wake she left a gaping skeleton, watching her with curiosity and a very slight hint of amusement. This human was a real piece of work, Sans concluded as he languidly walked along toward the tent.


	11. Prank War (Part One)

Several weeks had passed since that incident. Well..maybe it was only two weeks, but god it felt like more. Ever since she had stood up to Sans, the two of them had been at eachothers necks.

Or um..neck and spine? Was there a specific word for that area of the spine..? ____ wasnt sure. Anatomy wasnt.. exactly her forte.

Either way, it had been a rough few weeks. On the bright side, though, ____ had finally found Alex! They had been working in the 'Mess hall’, which was the big tent where breakfast, lunch, and dinner was being served, and had arrived a day late themselves. Apparently their family owned a soup kitchen for the homeless and she had convinced them to lend a helping hand up here with the food issue they were having. Frisk had explained that not many monsters had had any time to grab their belongings before they were being led out of the underground, food being one of those many belongings. So, when Alex had, unbeknownst to ____, asked for one more day before going to Mt Ebbot, she had talked her parents into donating food to the monsters.

And all of this was learned by ____ almost an hour after the incident with Sans. Oh yes..Sans..The tension between them was obvious from the second she went to Alphys(who fiddled with her devices to give them a longer lasting battery, and even charged them for her) to this moment today as she was talking with Sam about more pictures and videos. Apparently, people were loving Frisk and Papyrus.

“So..hm..I think these three here would look best for the current progress we’re making here..what do you think?” She asked Sam, who hummed as well, looking through the pictures that were given the okay by Toriel and Asgore.

“I’m thinking those two and this one instead..Remember what King Asgore said? Theres some big investors looking at our cause and I think this will have a better affect” Sam said and ____ paused, lips pressed thinly together. He had a point..

“i think ____ has a point with her picks’ looking over, ____ almost scowled as she recalled Sans was laying on the opposite side of the tent ‘napping’ the little shit was obviously spying again, though. Something was off, though. Sans wouldnt normally agree with her if he was around to hear her side of things. What was he up to...

Squinting her eyes suspiciously, she watched him. Unmoving and not breaking his grin, hummed softly, then shrugged.

“seems like your idea might work out best, kid” Ugh and that fucking nickname too. Sometimes she wanted to wipe that stupid grin from his face.

“Hm..I guess” She said off handedly, watching him still. She hoped he could feel the accusing daggers that she was glaring at him, because she was laying them on him hard.

“Well..maybe we should run them by Frisk, Toriel and Asgore to get another opinion...” Sam hummed, completely oblivious to the stare off ____ and Sans were having..even though his sockets remained closed.

“Yeah..maybe you should do that. You’ll have to go without me. Undyne and Pap wanted me to help with some things today, might take some pictures on my phone if I think about it” She said, and finally broke ‘eyecontact’ with Sans. Damn..she could have sworn she saw that assholes’ grin widen.. Huffing, ____ stood up and dusted herself off. Moving to storm off, she didn’t notice the force holding her foot down before she was tumbling to the ground. From where she lay, face down in the dirt, she had a hunch, seeing as there was nothing to make her trip.

Oh this meant war now. It might take her a little while to plan..but oh..oh she would get him back.

Getting up and straightening up, she dusted herself off and went off out of the tent, feeling the smirk on her back.

The next hour with Papyrus and Undyne was spent with barely any attention spent on them. How in the world would she get him back for that..? Ugh..

“Dude? Whats your problem?” Undyne said, waving a hand in front of ____’s face. Pulling her from her daze, she blinked and looked up at the monsters.

“YES HUMAN. YOUR SILENCE IS QUITE TROUBLING. WHAT IS ON YOUR MIND?” Papyrus asked, frowning some. ____ smiled a bit and flushed in embarrassment.

“Well..Sans kinda..um..pranked me this morning” she admitted and the look on Papyrus’ face went from concerned to sour.

“UGH. DID HE PRANK YOU THROUGH TIME AND SPACE? I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT...” He grumbled and ____ smiled at this.

“Well, no. I don’t know how he did it actually..but I know he did it! I’m gotta get him back too” she said and Undyne perked up.

“Dude. DUDE. I’ll totally prank him with you. You don’t even KNOW the shit he’s done to us” she groaned and Papyrus nodded.

“YES. HIS PRANKS ARE QUITE..DISTASTEFUL AND QUITE ANNOYING. I WILL NOT FEEL VERY PROUD OF MYSELF TO STOOP TO SUCH LEVELS, BUT IF IT WILL TEACH MY BROTHER A LESSON..THEN SO BE IT!” He said and laughed. These two..with their help there no way ____ couldnt get her pay back! Oh revenge would taste so sweet..

“Alright. Lets think of some good ones, alright?” She grinned and the two of them nodded, not seeing the figure watching from just a ways behind them.

This was looking like it was going to be fun indeed.


	12. Prank War (part2)

The war started off slowly with Papyrus finding one of Sans’ whoopie cushions and ____ planning. This would be saved for later. Papyrus was the first one to go after Sans and while it was adorable, it wasnt a well pulled off prank. The pie tin that was gotten from Grillby was filled with a goopy mud as Papyrus approached his brother, it ‘hidden’ behind his back. ____ could see from where she stood that Sans could easily see the mud pie, watching as his eyes flicked down then back up to Papyrus.

“heya bro, whats up?” he asked casually, physically snickering as how Papyrus was just trembling with excitement. ____ almost giggled as well.

“AH YES. HELLO DEAR BROTHER. HER HIGHNESS HAS GIFTED ME WITH A LOVELY TREAT? WOULD YOU LIKE SOME?” Papyrus asked and Sans closed his eyes, teeth closed tightly. 

“heh. yeah. sure bro, thanks” He said and only a moment later the mud pie was smushed into his face. Papyrus howled with laughter and the mud stuck to Sans’ face, the tin slowly sliding off. It was pretty funny to see, to be honest.

“OH HO HO! THOROUGHLY DUPED BY THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!” he cackled and a chuckle left the shorter skeleton.

“yeah bro, got me good” he said, his voice not even muffled by the mud. Huh..magic, ____ assumed. Papyrus hurried off to go and tell Frisk and Undyne of his victory and ____ walked over casually. Sans was still standing there, hands in the pockets of this jacket.

“You sure love him don’t you?” ____ said, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

“yeah. yeah i do” he hummed and with a blip, he was gone. Yeah. He sure did love his little bro. 

____ got in a few minor pranks throughout the day such as switching his ketchup with hot sauce(though that one backfired as he looked surprised, then pleased as he took another gulp and pulled out a spare bottle, storing the other away for later. Next her and Frisk doodled on his face while he was napping. There were some others, but also failed and weren’t interesting enough to mention them. Then there were times when Sans got some pranks on her as well(varying from payback doodling in small bursts. He would pop in and out of sight, laying several marks on her face in a bright red marker...and then there was the one where he cameranapped her camera and led her on a chase to find it, only to find it was way up in a tree around Sans’ neck as he napped on a branch)

Later in the day, ____ heard some off story about a prank that Frisk and Undyne pulled, but she didnt get all the details. The kid was pretty proud looking at dinner. ____ offered to get the group some food, leaving her simple little prank in the seat Sans would surely sit in. As she was walking back with the heavy tray of food for everyone, ____ noticed someone off to the side, walking over.

“hey need a hand?” Sans asked, already taking one of the larger bowls off the tray to carry it. This was suspicious, but she shook it off with gratitude.

“Thanks” she said and noticed his outfit. It was a pale blue turtleneck sweater with a pair of dark gray sweatpants. His jacket and pants must have been still dirty from the mud. Once they got over to the table, he offered to let her sit first. She shook her head. 

“I prefer sitting on the end. I’m claustrophobic..um..afraid of tight spaces.” she said, which wasnt a lie, but she would have been fine sitting between people for dinner. He seemed to recognize the truth in her words and nodded some. He moved to sit and a slow farting noise was heard. ____ started to giggle and sat the tray down.

“Man, sorry dude. some freak must be putting whoopey cushions in the seats around here” she giggled and sat down, freezing as a similar farting sound slowly trailed out. In the corner of her eyes, she could see his grin widen and his sockets become lidded as he leaned back.

“heh..and the freak strikes again, it seems” he said and silence fell over the table before everyone started laughing. Frisk and even Alphys was letting out loud giggles while Papyrus and Undyne’s laughter was loud and booming. It was addictive and one table(and by tables, these were all boxes being used as the tables and chairs to sit on) nearby was soon laughing and next after next after next..and before long everyone was laughing, only the first table knowing why. It was...nice. It felt normal. ____ was laughing so hard that she was holding her sides and eventually fell over onto the floor. It wasnt even that funny, but she just kept laughing. Finally things started to calm and she was panting, lying spread on the ground still.

A boney hand came into her line of sight and she blinked, looking up at an amused looking Sans. She stared for only a minute before taking the hand offered. She was about to warn him that she wasnt exactly light and to not strain, but he pulled her up in one light pull, not making any sort of sound to signify he struggled with her weight. ____ was shocked, but then smiled some.

“Thanks” she said and started to eat slowly.

“eh, s’no problem” he said with a shrug, ignoring the faces made around the table as he mixed ketchup with his food. The rest of dinner went smoothly, eventually everyone starting to file away to go back to their tents or their nightly duties. It was just ____, Sans, and Sam after a bit.

“I think I’m gonna head to bed guys” ____ said, standing up and stretching. They werent really too tired, but they hadn’t slept to well the night before, so laying down to try and rest sounded nice. Sam agreed, saying he needed to get up early and wanted to try and get as much sleep as possible. They waved to Sans and left. ____ walked at a slower pace while Sam walked slightly quicker, making it to the tent before her. There was some small talk before the light inside(a lantern) was turned out and there was plenty of darkness as she changed into her night clothes. She didnt hear sans walk in as she was pulling off her shirt, but she heard him as his breath hitched from behind her. Still, not knowing their..impeccable eyesight, she didnt think that much about it.

“Hm? Sans that you? she said, glancing back into the darkness. There was a small grunt and cough at first.

“uh..um..y..yeah its me” he strained and she was confused at the tenseness in his voice. 

“Dude? You okay?” she said and unhooked her bra feeling for her night shirt. He yelped then and before ____ could ask, he spoke up frantically.

“holy- ohmygodkidicanfuckingseeyou” he said rushedly and ____ was silent before it clicked.

“What??” she yelped and turned her back to him so she could pull a shirt on.

“When were you going to tell me this shit what the fuck Sans??” had he been peeping on you all this fucking time??

“holyshitohmygodimjustgonnagobye” he spilled out the words and there was a flare of blue light before ____ knew he was gone. Silence was in the tent before Sam spoke up. 

“You know..its kinda your own fault if you didnt think that they, living in the darkness of a cave, could see pretty well in the dark.” he said and there was a hint of a smirk in his voice.

“Shut up Sam” she snapped and he just chuckled.

“G’night Bonelover~” he teased and she huffed, laying down and pulling her blanket up over her, covering her head and all. It took a solid 20 minutes, or maybe longer, before she managed to slip into a restless sleep.


	13. Souls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: Nightmares and mentioned past dubcon**
> 
> Reader has dealt with some shit.

**_Fat ass_ **

No..

**_Disgusting_ **

Please..stop

**_What the fuck is your problem? I’m the only one that’ll ever want to look at you..so just let me.._ **

Stop!

____ shot up from where she lay, sweat soaking her clothes. She panted heavily, the distorted voices still rumbling in the back of her mind. Half asleep still, she glanced around and recalled where she was. She shook her head and looked through her bag with the light of her phone screen before she found what she was looking for.

A pack of cigarettes. She got it and her lighter that Alex had gotten for her before getting up shakily and stepping outside to sit. She was surprised to see a certain skeleton already sitting out in front of the tent.

“heya kid. couldnt sleep either, huh?” he said without looking at her, staring forward and taking a drag off a cigarette of his own, a blank box of them sitting next to him. ____ looked at him for a moment before taking a seat next to him.

“Mm..” she hummed in answer, nodding her head a bit. He picked the blank box and flicked it open with his thumb, offering it while blowing out the smoke. It was almost mesmerizing how the smoke billowed out past his teeth. She hadnt seen his mouth actually open before, so it took her a moment before she noticed the offer.

“O..Oh um..I have some already” she said, holding up the pack that Alex had also provided her. She didn’t smoke very often at all, so they were the one that got them for her last week.

“hm..ya sure? this is some strong stuff. magic is one hell of a relaxant..” he chuckled and it almost sounded..dull? empty..? ____ looked at the pack offered and paused, then took one, putting it to her lips and lighting it.

Shit this thing was smooth.

Normally ____ still coughed a bit when she took a drag of a cigarette, but this one, it was like just breathing in normal air..with a bit of that smoke that always made her cough. But other than clearing her throat a bit, she was fine. She let out a sigh, letting the smoke leave her body into the night air.

“i dont even carry any on me anymore. pap smokes a lot and i can just snatch some off him. doesn’t even know that i know” he chuckled dryly again and took another drag as he took the box back from her.

“so. nightmare?” he asked and glanced at her. She paused and took another drag herself.

“Something like that...you?” She asked and there was silence between them before he hummed, finishing off the cigarette and lighting another. From the butts crushed into the ground, this one would be his..hm..fifth one? Heh..he did seem to be the type to chain smoke

“mm..something like that” he said finally. Then they said nothing. It was a..peaceful silence that they both respected.

Thats how it was for awhile. Eventually the pack was empty and they just sat there. It was chilly, but the cold was grounding almost. Like it confirmed that this was real and not a dream.

“How are things going with...all this?” she finally asked after awhile, glancing around. She had tried to keep up with things media wise. There was some groups already showing up for and against monster kind..but all she could really see was the opinions. Not the facts.

“..well..we might be outta this place soon. asgore is talking with the uh..mayor? yeah..the one of that town near the mountain. theres..like..this older section of the town? you live there right? is it any better than this place?” he asked and ____ could pick up a slight hint of anxiety in his voice, but just nodded to reply.

“Yeah. They’ve been cleaning it up and rebuilding a lot of the old buildings. I mean..the place needs a lot of work, but it would be better than this place. I could have sworn those were going to be made into a brand new section of the town so that there wouldnt be any risk of over crowding. Shit..how’d Asgore manage to get them to change their plans?” she asked, obviously shocked. Sans, without a word, pulled out what looked like a change wallet and popped it open. Watching intently now, the cigarettes having long calmed her nerves, her eyes widened at the coin he pulled out. It was golden in color and looked like a really old coin that would have been used a long time ago..meaning it didnt look like the neat and mass produced coins that were made today.

“Is..that..?” she asked and he smirked a bit, nodding as he flicked it to her to look at. She nearly missed catching it, still looking at the coin in her hands.

“yep. 100 percent gold. you humans certainly do like this stuff. don’ worry, though. asgore has these human lawyers and they explained the value of gold up here, so it wasnt just given away all willie nilly” he chuckled and slipped the small bag back into his pocket.

“Dude.” She deadpanned at him, still looking at the coin in hand.

“hm?”

“Duuude” she didnt know why it was amazing, but it was! Who knew how old this was. Its not like gold is never ending down there. Coins couldnt just be made into a newer and shiner version each year. He chuckled again and shook his head

“so. think it’ll work out?” he said after a moment, waving her off when she tried to return the coin to him.

“keep it. losing 1g wont put a dent in my savings” he chuckled softly and she was surprised, but nodded some.

“Oh..thanks. Well..um..I think it might. People will be a lot happier I’m sure once they have a roof over their head and an actual home to live in. Theres lots of monster supporters popping up now. Maybe once things are a little more..secure safety wise, we can get volunteers in there to help fix it up. I dunno. It’d be worth a shot. That might take awhile though. I’ll do whatever I can to help in the mean time. I don’t have a whole lot in my savings, but my grandpa left me a lot of money..and..I can dip into that to help start fixing up houses down there when everyone starts getting moved over there..” she said with a smile and he stared at her for a bit.

“W..What?” she asked, his staring starting to unnerve her a bit.

“oh uh..sorry..its just weird. i havent met a person yet with a soul as pure as the kid’s before” he said and ____ blinked at him owlishly. That word again. Soul..that word had been said a lot since she started helping out over here.

“Okay sorry I have to ask. I feel like I’m outta like some big loop right now. Everyone keeps talking about souls and stuff and I mean. No offense, but what? Souls arent a real thing..or..I mean they arent something scientifically proven. Just like a thing of faith. Or are monsters like all..super religious” she said, sounding genuinely curious though. He stared at her and then snickered.

“oh my god you’re actually serious” he chuckled and ____ was obviously very confused.

“souls are very real kid. something physical that you can see and feel..well..humans cant see them unless they’re called out, but monsters can. look um..here” he murmured and hesitated a moment before he touched his hand to his chest and made a motion like he was holding something, then he moved his arm back. ____ felt her eyes widen as a faint white glow appeared as a little white cartoon shaped heart left his body, floating in midair. It looked like a translucent gell, but it was obviously solid..odd.

“..So..a soul looks like an upside down heart?” she asked, her voice shaking lightly. He hummed and pressed the heart back into his body where it disappeared.

“kinda. thats what a monster soul looks like. human souls are a lot more colorful. bigger and stronger too than a monster.” he said and her interest was immediately peaked.

“Can I see mine?” she asked and he looked nervous now. Was..that sweat on his skull?

“uh..i dunno about that kiddo..um..” he glanced around, but ____ wasnt having any of that.

“C’mon Sans! I wanna see what my soul looks like. This is something big for a human!” she whined and he groaned.   
“alright alright..jus’..dont tell anyone else about this. us monsters can’t really be using our magic all that much right now. s’only the military guys that know about our magic and they ain’t too keen ‘bout it. so..keep this between us, kay? or those guys’ll have a major _bone_  to pick with me” he winked and ____ snickered. God his puns were so bad..

“Alright...just between you and me boneboy” she said and he nodded.

“good..’kay turn toward me” he said and ____ nodded, shifting to face him. He looked around once more before nodding to himself.

“okay..” he murmured and moved his hand to her chest, grabbing the air and then pulling back. A soft gasp escaped her as she felt a pull and then an empty space in her chest as a green light glowed over them. Her breath hitched as she stared at a soft green heart that had flecks of orange scattered through it.

“Woah..” she breathed out and noticed what looked like...writing below it.

“What..is that?” she asked as she looked at it. HP..LV..it looked like stats for a video game.

“hm? those are your status’ hm..your base hp is kinda low kid..you doing okay?” he asked with a hint of concern.

“What..? huh..well..5 is a low number I guess. What..should it be?” she asked, reaching up to touch the heart. A hand grabbed her wrist and she looked to Sans.

“uh..i wouldn’t touch it..sensitive thing a soul is..gotta be careful. and um..frisks hp is 20. so, for an adult, id say 25-30 hp” he said and she nodded, him releasing her wrist.

“so. whats it like kiddo? thats yer soul right there..the pure culmination of your being right here in front of ya” he hummed and she was silent a moment.

“Why is is green? and..orange?” they were okay colors and all, but it looked odd kinda.

“well..all human souls have traits that make up who someone is. green is kindness and orange is bravery. when you were a kid, it was probably a bright green, since thats where the main trait is strongest. as you get older, they change some. the base trait is strongest always.” he explained and she nodded some, trying to take all this information in.

“What are the other traits?” she asked curiously. The colors of her soul sure did make sense. She was always trying her best to be nice to everyone and help people when they needed help..Bravery though..hm..yeah, she guessed she was kinda brave. She stood up to Sans after all and he was pretty damn scary when he wanted to be.

“kindness is green, justice is yellow, integrity is a deep blue, perseverance is purple, bravery is orange, patience is a light blue, and determination is red.” he said ____ hummed in thought.

“I see. So, why are there things like Level and Experience Points here? Its like a game” she chuckled and he went silent.

“heh..exp and lv dont mean that. exp is an acronym. it stands for **execution points**..lv is also an acronym. it stands for love..that as well is an acronym. love stands for **level of violence** ” he murmured.

“when you take the life of someone..hurt them...you gain exp..and when you have enough of that..you get love. the more love you get, the more numb you become to violence..you’re able to kill without a thought.” he murmured and he sounded..solum about it.

“..Damn..how..bad was the underground..?” She asked hesitantly.

“not horrible..but..we had a royal guard for a reason.” he said and the way he said that, ____ could tell the subject was done.

“...So..what do I do about my Hp?” she asked and he hummed softly.

“just be careful. i wont pry about your life, but something made it that low..and once it hits 0..well..i dont think i gotta explain what happens then” he said and with a light push of his hand, her soul went back into her chest. For a bit after that, they were silent, just looking up at the stars.

“Hey Sans..?” she asked after a bit and he made a noise to ask ‘what?’

“...Thanks” she said and a there was a soft laugh from beside her.

“heh..”

...

“you’re welcome”


	14. Moving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a /long/ chapter. It was 7 pages long and 3k words. I just couldnt find a place I was happy with stopping at. Well, enjoy the only super long chapter I'll be writing for awhile. I just wrote like three chapters worth in one.

The next week passed without issue. There was another night or two of late night talking with Sans during the week, but other than that, it wasnt very eventful until the next monday. ____ had been hanging out with Alex that morning, neither of them having any real work to do at the moment, when Alex seemed to notice something and looked over. Her looking over as well, ____ noticed little Frisk running their way with a huge grin on their face. The stopped when they reached the two adult humans, but only took a moment to breath before they were signing rapidly. ____ knew they were selectively mute and preffered to sign than speak, but ____ was still learning sign and couldnt make out more than a few words like ‘good’ ‘home’ and ‘monsters’

“Woah woah. Kiddo slow down a bit I cant understand a word your signing..” she said, gently holding their wrists to stop the flurry of motion. They took a small moment to calm down before slowly starting to sign again.

“We’re being moved to the good homes in New Ebott! Monsters dont have to live here in the tents anymore!” They signed happily and ____ understood a lot more this time.

“Oh wow, really? When are we starting to move ?” Alex asked, just as surprised as ____ was. Well..maybe they were more surprised than her, seeing as ____ was the only human that knew thanks to Sans.

“Today! We just got the okay so everyones starting to pack up.” Frisk signed again and grabbed them by the hands

“Come on!” they said this time and ____ and Alex couldnt help but giggle at Frisk’s enthusiasm , letting the child pull them along.

“Alright, this is my stop, I’ll be over your way in a bit ____” Alex said and they went into their tent. Frisk continued to pull on ____’s hand, though, pulling her along to where Papyrus was fussing at Sans over something.

“AND FOR THE LAST TIME- OH HUMANS! HAS FRISK INFORMED YOU OF THE GLORIOUS NEWS?” Papyrus asked as Frisk finally stopped walking.

“Yeah they sure did. This is great news! Are you guys all packed up?” She asked, eyeing the lack of bags by them.

“YES SIR’EE! WELL..I AM. MY LAZY BROTHER WAS NOT BOTHERED TO BRING ANYTHING WITH HIM TO PACK AWAY” Papyrus said and glared at the shorter monster, who just shrugged with a lazy grin.

“Hm sounds about right. Where are your bags then?” ____ asked, genuinely curious. The brothers looked at eachother and then both chuckled, though Papyrus’ chuckle was much louder.

“eh. we dont have any need for things like that, bud” Sans said, and he pulled out a..cellphone? What is..? Sans held up a finger to silence any question that was about to come from her. He turned it on and tapped the screen a few times, then scrolled through before he tapped the screen once more and hold out his hand. From it, something started to form in his hand, looking like lots of pixels before it was formed in his skeletal palm. One singular bottle of ketchup

Holy-

“What the he-eck” she said, correcting herself quickly as she recalled the young child still holding her hand.

“How did you- what?” she was still trying to process what she just witnessed, hearing Frisk giggle from next to her.

“well itd take awhile to explain the details. but..think about it like..hm..a box, but any object can be compressed to go into it.” he hummed and took a drink from the bottle before tapping the screen of his phone and letting ____ watch with amazement as it started to break apart and vanish.

“all our phones have a dimensional box in ‘em to store things.” he said and pocketed his phone. ____ was silent a short moment before she couldnt remain so anymore.

“That...is so cool! Oh my god thats so amazing. Human technology is like..a hundred or so years behind you all if you can do stuff like that” she gushed, getting her phone out of her pocket to look at it.

“This thing is brand new, but it feels so inferior now” she said with a pout at the device in her hand.

“WELL I’M SURE THAT THE GREAT DOCTOR ALPHYS TO UPGRADE YOUR PHONE. IT SHOULD NOT BE DIFFICULT TO SOMEONE OF HER GENIUS!” Papyrus suggested and ____’s eyes lit up like stars.

“Really?? Sans is she down in her lab? Can you take me, please please please” she asked, letting go of Frisks hand to move over to the Skeleton in question, bouncing on the balls of her feet in excitement. Sans was a bit surprised, but then chuckled.

“ya know, sure. hey bro, howza ‘bout you and the kid go and check on everyone one last time. we’ll back in sec” he said, wrapping his arm around ____’s waist and holding her close.

“ya know how it goes, close your eyes buddy” he said and the second she did, she felt the almost familiar falling sensation take them away.

When ____ felt floor under her again, she opened her eyes and found herself in the lab she had only been in one other time. What she noticed first was two certain girlfriends looking flustered and straightening their clothes and hair in Undyne's case.

“O-Oh um..Sans and ____..w..what are you two doing down here?” Alphys asked and Undyne just looked annoyed. Oh they were totally fooling around a minute ago. ____ wasnt sure if she was amused or embarrassed. Hm..a bit of both.

“well ____ here wanted to know if you could give her phone an upgrade like you did for frisk..but its pretty easy to _make-out_  that we arent wanted here. so we’ll leave once its fixed up” he said and it took ____ a minute to realize the joke before she was laughing, holding her stomach. She was still laughing as she saw Sans’ head tilt lightly, just in time to dodge a bright blue spear that shot past his head.

“tough crowd. But, _lesbianist_  here, you wouldn’t actually hurt me” he said in an equally lazy tone as before, but his grin just widened as he tilted his head the other way a split second before another spear shot past his head and into the wall behind him. Pulling something from his pocket, he tossed it. That...was her phone?? When did that asshole get it? Did he pickpocket her? If she wasn’t on the floor laughing right now..

Alphys fumbled a bit, but caught the phone, scurrying off with a deep red blush while Undyne was sporting a deep blue one on her own cheeks. There were some loud sounds as Sans helped ____ up from the floor, assuring her that her phone wasnt being turned into a mangled mess even though thats what it sounded like.

“H-Here..I added a..a few things to it and linked you to the u..undernet.” Alphys said nervously and returned the phone to ____, who pocketed it with a thank you to the monster.

“well sorry for _screwing_  with your day. see you two after while” he said and held ____ close again as the world disappeared around them just as a flurry of spears were heading their way. ____ remembered to close her eyes and before long they were back in the camp. Once she could stand without falling over, she was snickering again.

“She’s gonna murder us later.”

“eh. probably” he chuckled and watched as she got her phone out, turning it on to look at all the new stuff on it.

“So, how do I do the thing with the thing?” she asked, walking into the tent to sit by her stuff, putting away some stuff into her suit case. Huh..everything looked about the same, but she had a strong signal now instead of barely any of one. Nice.

“well to do the thing, you have to do another thing with a thing” he was obviously making fun and ____ huffed. She finally tapped on the little box icon and her eyes lit up as a screen came up with empty slots came up.

“well ya got the first part figured out. what are ya puttin’ in?” he asked and she just tapped her zipped up suitcase.

“kay. hold your phone over it. good. see that button that says ‘add to inventory’? press that and watch the magic happen” he said, sitting by her and leaning back on his hands. She followed his instructions, watching in excitement as she hit the button and watched as slowly the case started to fade away in pixels from reality and once it was gone, she looked to the screen and almost squealed as she saw how it said on one of the slots ‘Suitcase(full)’.

“That is so cool, oh my fucking god” she said as calmly as she could. He chuckled and got up, dusting off his shorts.

“welp, have fun with that. me, pap, ‘n the kid will be back this way in a bit.” he said and she nodded numbly as she was already putting the rest of her things away. This almost felt like a dream as she put the last of her things into her..inventory. Maybe this was a dream, for all she knew. Maybe she got hit by a car on her way to work and was in a coma, dreaming about monsters and souls and magic. Well, until she woke up, she’d accept this as her new reality.

Finally she was happy with everything she had stored away, fiddling with other things on her phone and the ‘undernet’ as Alphys had called it. It looked like a media site. Hm..well..it couldnt hurt could it? Tapping out the information it asked for, she signed up for it and was typing out some info for the profile when she was bombarded with friend requests, figuring out who they were easily enough. She accepted them once she finished her profile. She tapped the little icon to show the notifications, getting up as she did to step outside the tent

**_*FriskyFire Posted on your page: Welcome to undernet ____! I’m happy that Alphys fixed your phone!_ **

 

**_*CoolSkeleton95 commented on FriskyFire’s post: WOWIE! NOW WE CAN BE FRIENDS ON HERE TOO HUMAN FRIEND ____!_ **

 

**_*BonerificPuns commented on FriskyFires’s post: heh that didnt take long kid tibia-onest, i didnt think you’d have the backbone to get on here so quick_ **

 

**_*CoolSkeleton95 replied to BonerificPuns’s comment: WHY MUST YOU PLAUGE ME WITH YOUR PUNS ONLINE AS WELL??_ **

To say the least, ____ was enjoying the conversation as it went down. It was so like the two of them, honestly. She laughed softly as the online argument continued. As she continued to watch comment and pun being laid down, she noticed a new friends request. Tapping on it, she took note of the name. Napstablook22..huh did she meet a monster named Napstablook yet? She didnt think so. None the less, she moved to tap the accept button, but the request was canceled before she could. Well that just wouldnt do. She found a search bar quickly as stood, rocking back and forth on her heels. She typed in the name and found the profile of a..ghost? Well..she had seen odder things so far in the last month or so alone. She clicked the profile and sent a friend request, noticing how they only had three friends. ____ hummed to herself and waited for a bit. It was about a full two minutes later before a notification came up and said that the request was accepted. Grinning with pride, she went back to the post and made a few replies to those who commented on it. She’d have to show Alex and Sam later, pretty sure neither of them had had their phones upgraded

Speaking of which, she thought as she looked over, there they were now. Sam was walking alongside Alex, the two of them talking about whatever. ____ waved them down, rushing over.

“Oh my god guys, you will never believe this shit” she said with excitement in her voice. The two other humans looked back at her in confusion.

“What is it..?” Sam spoke up first and ____ grinned, holding up her phone.

“Alphys gave my phone an upgrade. Monster technology is so advanced I feel like I’m in a science fiction movie right now” she said, bouncing a bit in excitement. Alex looked a bit skeptical, figures. The two of them were best friends, so Alex was quite used to her antics and knew they were mostly over exaggerated.

“Dude, what are you talking about?” they asked, arching an eyebrow at their friend. Quickly, ____ went to her inventory and found the smallest thing in there. She tapped the item and tapped ‘use’

“Okay, now watch this” she said and watched as it started to form into the world, resting in her hand. She held it by the strap and hung it around her neck.

“Isn’t it amazing!?” she squealed and the other two were just staring, totally gobsmacked at what they just saw.

“Holy shit” Alex managed to speak first, reaching out and grabbing the camera and confirming it was actually there. Sam was still speechless as ____ nodded with glee.

“Its like..I don’t even know what to compare it to, its just so awesome!” she grinned and took the camera off.

“Now watch this” she said and with a few taps, she put it back into her inventory, watching it fade away into pixels then gone, safely stored away in her inventory.

“That..is amazing” Sam finally spoke up, almost choking on his words.

“I know right?” ____ said and slipped their phone back into their jacket pocket.

“What you two gotta lug around your bags, I get to carry my phone” she snickered and Alex whined, holding said bags by their side.

“Thats so unfair” they whined and even Sam chuckled at this, patting the other’s back lightly. It was about that time that San, Papyrus, and Frisk returned. Papyrus was seething about something and Frisk was giggling from where they were propped up atop of Sans’ shoulders.

“Hey guys!” ____ waved at them and Frisk gave an animated wave back at them.

“HELLO HUMANS. OH THIRD HUMAN. I DO NOT BELIVE I HAVE MET YOU YET” Papyrus said when he noticed Alex. ____ spoke before they could, though, swinging their arm around the taller’s shoulders.

“This is Alex! They’re a really close friend of mine. Since we were kids. We used to work together before we came up here” she explained and Alex arched a brow at them again.

“Used to?” they asked and ____ rolled her eyes.

“I’m pretty sure the second we stopped going to work that he fired us. Probably got mail about it at home” she said and Frisk was looking at them in a surprised manner. Alex noticed and looked at them.

“Something wrong?” they asked and Frisk paused before signing.

“You use ‘they’ too?” they signed and Alex didnt miss a beat in replying. Sans had actually started to translate, not knowing if Alex knew sign, but was stopped when they started speaking.

“Yep. I dont go by he or she. Just doesnt fit, ya know? People are mean and since your a kid, you’ll probably get a lotta grief about it, but you dont let anyone tell you who you are, kay kiddo?” Alex said and Frisk was silent a moment before they were scrambling off of Sans and into the surprised arms of Alex.

“Woah there, don’t knock me over now” Alex laughed and held them with ease. Papyrus seemed giddy that him and frisk both had a new friend and Sans looked surprised, but pleased.

“you three ready to go?” Sans asked and the three humans nodded, Alex already lugging Frisk up onto their shoulders now when they didnt want to be put down. Man that kid was cute.

“OUTSTANDING. ONWARD WE GO THEN!” Papyrus declared and since Alex was carrying Frisk, ____ begrudgingly carried their luggage. They made it to the front of camp where there were military vehicles loading up monsters into them before driving off, another one pulling up to be loaded. There was room for three in the back and one in the front. Sam took the front passenger seat, Alex getting in first with Frisk holding them in their lap, then Papyrus and there was one more seat left. Sans and ____ looked at each other then she smiled some.

“You go, I’ll catch the next one-” she started, but Papyrus spoke up, making the stone faced driver flinch very lightly.

“NONSENSE ____! YOU CAN DO WHAT THE BIG AND LITTLE HUMANS ARE DOING” He said and ____ turned red while Sans’ cheek(cheek bones?) lit up blue.

“I-I dont-” ____ started but Sans was moving to sit down by his brother and then patted his lap while avoiding her gaze.

“c’mon. dont wanna make these guys wait any longer than needed, yea?” he murmured and ____ hesitated, but moved into the vehicle with them, settling on his lap, facing toward the others and their back to the outside as the door was shut. Frisk and Alex were eyeing them with a mischievous smiles and even Papyrus looked like he was trying not to chuckle. It was almost like the three of them had silently planned this. Hm..

“heh.. _l_ _aps_  just hope that the ride wont be too long” Sans tried to crack a joke and ____ knew this wouldnt be a short ride..It was an hours drive to New Ebott..maybe longer depending on how far this trail was up in the woods around the mountain. Papyrus groaned as Sans made a joke and the shorter Skeleton chuckled and ____ could  _feel_ the rumble go through his bones, her cheeks deepening in their red color some.

This was going to be a long drive..


	15. Another Point of View

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: slight sexual themes. And by that I mean Sans has a human fetish/kink. Have fun reading about it***
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this out! Life is a bitch.

Sans was having a time. Whether this time be bad or good was up for discussion...At the moment, he was sitting in the back of a military truck(was that what these things were called? Not much was known about human vehicles other than pictures that washed down to the dump) with his brother, Frisk, and four other humans(the driver ignoring their exitance, though). One of the humans being..in his lap. Now, Sans would be lying if he said he liked humans. Other than Frisk, he didnt really care for humans. On the other hand..adult humans were..different from the children he had met before. Human children were small, cute yeah, but other than that, they were generally boring. Frisk was different, more entertaining than the other humans that had fallen, but still a child and thus, not very interesting to Sans.

When he met the first adult human, he was a bit interested. She was short and thin, frizzy brown hair that poofed up around her head. This human was one of a few lawyers that had offered to help deal with the legal matters that came with moving to the surface. She was cute, he wouldnt lie, but too stiff and well..boring, for his likes.

Humans didn’t look anything like monsters. No fur, scales, or anything like that. Humans had smooth skin and..it was difficult how to explain it. That much about humans did peak his interest.

The next human had been male, muscled and tall, okay looking in the face. His hair had been cropped short and he seemed nice enough. He, in fact, was a bit more interesting than the last human. He chuckled at some of Sans’ jokes, though that might have been in nervousness more than actually finding his jokes funny. Who knows. He was starting to see how much humans varied by the fifth human he picked up. There were different shapes and sizes, like monsters, but they were still so different from monsters. They were still a bit boring to him, though.

Boring, though, in the way that if Sans had a choice between screwing one of them and taking one of them on a date, he’d just stick with sex.

So, no, he didn’t like humans all that much in a friendly sense. They were, however, interesting enough in a physical manner, that it kept him well..interested in those he would catch glimpses of. Only for so long, though. It wasnt until the next to last human he had taken back to the temporary camp. That was the one that really caught his attention.

And she was the one currently sitting in his lap.

She was the first one to openly laugh at his jokes when he met her first. Not to mention..her body really piqued his interest. She had the same smooth looking skin as all humans..but she was..softer looking than the others. Not soft in the way fur was soft on a monster..but she looked _soft_.

Everything on her was nice and plump. The whole time she had been scurrying about her home, he couldnt keep his sockets off of her. He would openly stare until she gave even the slightly movement to look back at him. She either never noticed, or didnt question his staring.

But oh sweet _stars_  that human had his bones heated from the beginning. She was just so..different from the other humans he had met thus far. He was sure there had to be others the same build as her..but she still interested him nonetheless. That was..until he found out how close she was going to be working with his bro. Despite having a major _bone_ r(heh) for her, he needed to make sure she didnt pull any funny business. He knew she would be terrified of him like the others..

But then she surprised him once again when she told him off.

His interest was only furthered the more time he spent around her..and that night especially when he had seen her changing. This hadnt been the first time he had seen her dress. He’d catch a peek sometimes, but would force his eye lights away. That last time though..hoo boy, he couldnt look away and his mouth had moved before his mind could force it shut. He got the hell outta there before..well he didnt know what could have possibly occurred if he stayed, but he didnt care at this point.

He had stayed out far from the tent for awhile, eventually finding his brother and helping him out with his patrol of the camp. He had stayed out there for a good few hours before he had no choice but to head back with Pap. Thankfully she was asleep and Sans was able to rest easy for now.

Well..

He rested easy until the nightmares started. They were of the bad runs. Thats what he always dreamed about. He was all alone..Dust everywhere...His brothers scarf covered in dust and snow on the ground. That kid. That fucking kid would **_P A Y_**.

That was the first night ____ and himself having one of many talks with eachother. Some nights it wasnt even talking..just sitting there in silence. It was nice to have company, he supposed.

So no, in conclusion, Sans didnt like humans. He probably wouldnt be friends with one other than Frisk. Or, he thought he wouldnt until this fucking human in his lap came along and broke that wall he had been trying to keep up. Sans hadn’t had an obsession since he was working with Alphys in her lab and in his own lab back in Snowdin..but..he had a feeling he just found his new obsession and as he looked up at her, she glanced over and gave a hesitant smile back.

And he returned it.

“Something on your mind, bonehead?” she asked, tapping the front of his skull. He blinked and racked his mind for a pun to use. Ah. Got one.

“hm. dunno. _t_ _high_  dont have much going on up here. nothin’ but skull” he said, giving her thigh a playful squeeze as he first spoke, then tapped his skull lightly at the end, grinning lazily as he watched her blush. Heh. He still had it.

“Hardy har har. Very funny. You better hope we dont hit a bump anywhere. I’m not exactly light you know. One wrong move and I might accidently break your pelvis. Wont be so funny then” she huffed with a pout. Although he winced internally at the thought, he knew that she wasnt anywhere near heavy enough for that. She was actually pretty light to him, now that he thought about it.

“what’re you talkin’ about? you’re not heavy.” he emphasized his words as he slipped an arm to hook under her knees then around her back before lifting her an inch or two off his lap with ease. She squeaked and he sat her back onto his lap, moving his hands to again rest at his side. It was only now that he really noticed how warm she felt against his bone. And soft. So soft. When he squeezed her thigh, he could really see how _soft_  she really was. He gulped and shook the thought from his mind. He didnt want to start turning blue..or worse.

“Ugh okay maybe I’m not heavy to _you_  mister strong monster show off. But I am to other humans so there” she stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

“okay okay. dont worry about my bones though. they’re a lot stonger than human bones” he said with a wink and she looked almost..curious about how he knew that, but didnt ask. The rest of the ride was fine after that, filled with a lot of talking between the three next to them and Sam joining in sometimes from the front, but not speaking too much other than that. Sans would throw in a pun or two that ____ would sometimes giggle at and Frisk would shake with silent laughter sometimes. Heh..the kid was way too much like Tori, he swore. The two of them loved his horrible puns and jokes and would even throw some back at him from time to time. That was how their time was spent before Papyrus called for him, bringing him from his thoughts.

“LOOK BROTHER! THE HUMAN CITY!” the younger monster said with amazement as he leaned over the two humans to get a good look out the window. Sans glanced out his window as well and hummed.

“hm yep. that would be a human city paps” he said with another hum, though his voice did hold some interest.

“I wouldnt really call it a city. Its pretty big, but its a town at most..Hey Al’ this is the side of the town you live on, right?” ____ spoke up and her friend, from what Sans could see from the corner of his socket, nodded.

“Yeah..a little farthur up that street there” they said, pointing in a direction as they turned down an opposite direction. The roads seemed to be blocked off so that they could only go one way. Hm..probably to keep everyone together and keep other humans from getting too close. Made sense. The well maintained area faded away quickly enough and they were now going through what looked like a barricade that opened and then closed behind him. Again..probably to keep wandering humans out for now..or to keep monsters in.

“nice place ya people go here” He said, but there was an undertone of sarcasm. Were any of these buildings okay to live in? Probably not..they looked awful.

“I mean..its not great now, but it could always be worse, right?” Sam spoke from the front seat.

“Yeah, he’s right. They can always be fixed up if we can pool for donations..right?” Alex spoke next and Frisk nodded. ____ hummed softly, looking out the window as the vehicle pulled to a stop, some of the monster guard waiting for them to exit.

“Well..” ____ started as she opened the door, moving to get out as the other side was opened as well, the two humans and Papyrus getting out.

“I think if we really try, we can turn this junk into a real home” she said with a smile, getting out and holding her hand out to him. He was a bit surprised, but then smiled some, his normal lazy grin as he took her hand and got out.

“sure kid..sounds like a good idea”


	16. Fixer uppers

When she stepped from the truck, she looked around and hummed softly. This place was really a fixer upper kinda neighborhood..but it looked like they had been working to get the electricity up and running again. She’d have to talk to Sam and Asgore about getting a way to accept outside help up and running.

“Hey Frisk. I got an idea, wanna go talk to Asgore about it with me? You too Sam, I want your opinion too” She hummed as the truck pulled away and one of the guards spoke up.

“We can like..take you too where you will be staying and um..like...then take you where the king is. Since thats like, where Frisk will be staying too” the guard said, bunny ear sticking out from under his shiny black helmet. It seemed very..relaxed for a guard, but the child and monsters of the group didnt seem as confused as herself and the other two humans adults were at it.

“Oh, um..Thank you..?” ____ said as the other one, a quieter monster, motioned them to follow. He seemed more like the ‘guard’ type than the rabbit(?) monster. There was some chatter between Papyrus and Frisk..or more like chatter from Papyrus and a lot of signing from Frisk in return. It was cute. She just hummed softly as she walked past houses where other guard members and people from the military were helping move in the groups and families as they arrived. It was a little less hectic than when they were being moved into the camp. Finally they stopped outside a one story house. It wasnt small, but it wasnt huge either. It was average and ____ thought it was perfect. There were, however, other things to do at the moment. So, reaching up, she snatched Frisk from where they were again on Alex’s shoulders.

“I’ll be taking this. Cmon kiddo, we got some things to do” She said as she sat them on her shoulders.

“You guys have fun getting settled. To the Kings and Queens house” she winked up at Frisk, who giggled. The more serious guard quietly offered to show them the way and ____ happily agreed.

“Oh wait, come on Sam! You’re coming with us!” she said, hooking her arm around his and pulling him along with them as they walked along the sidewalk. From the corner of her eye, she thought for a moment that she saw Sans get that dark look. Like he was jealous or something.

Pfft, well that was a funny thought.

Like he’d be jealous. He was way too lazy for that. ____ turned her eyes away and continued walking while halfway chatting with Frisk and Sam, the guard more or less silent the whole way there besides at times when Frisk would haphazardly lean over to whisper something to him. He’d stiffen some, but still give a quiet reply that would make the human child giggle. Hm..she’d ask them later about it.

Finally they stopped at a house, it was about five or six houses away from the one ____ would be in. Well it could be worse, she supposed. It’d just be extra exercise for her when she needed to talk to them. The three of them waved to the guard as he took his leave. ____ sat Frisk on the ground and they took off inside without care. The two humans walked in behind more cautiously, seeing as how just walking into a house was looked down upon. ____ knocked on the , to try and make herself feel better, as she walked in.

“Um Toriel? Asgore? Its ____ and Sam. We just got here and we were bringing Frisk over” she called out and heard footsteps before Toriel poked her head out from a doorway. The goat monster smiled warmly at how the humans were lingering in the door.

“Come in you two, do not be shy” She said as Frisk was looking around the house with excitement. Sam walked further into the house and ____ followed suit, shutting the door behind her. The house wasnt horrible inside. It needed work, serious work, but it wasnt horrible.

“Thank you both for bringing Frisk with you. I was about to come and get them myself, but you saved me the walk, thank you again” Toriel smiled.

“It was no issue. We needed to speak to you and Asgore anyways, so I thought I should just kill two birds with one stone- Oh um..its just a human term. Sorry” she apologized at the monsters surprised expression. It softened to a hesitant smile then.

“It is okay. My apologies, I have a lot to learn about the surface” she smiled and motioned to them to follow her, to which they followed. Sam adjusted his thick rimmed glasses- had he always worn glasses? ____ couldnt quite recall- as he looked around his surroundings. They walked into what looked like what could be a livingroom. Frisk slipped past their legs and scurried over to where Asgore was sitting against a wall and sipping a cup of what looked like tea. ____ looked up to Toriel, curious.

“Was there a stove in the house already?” She asked and the taller monster looked confused a moment before realizing what brought on the question.

“Oh, no. Asgore and myself have fire magic. We had the necessities in our inventories already and made some to try and relax a moment. Would you like a cup?” She asked and ____ paused before smiling some and nodding.

“Ah..sure, thank you” she said as she moved to sit by where Frisk had plopped down on the floor. Sam politely declined and sat down as well.

“So what exactly did you want to talk about that needed me here too ____” Sam asked and ____ laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

“Ah..well...while we were being drove here, I got a look at the state of the neighborhood..and the houses” she started as she looked around the room. The wallpaper was old and peeling, dirty like the rest of the home. Then she looked to Asgore, who was glancing up from over his cup as he took a sip.

“I was thinking that we, if we screened them first, should make posts about the state of disarray in the homes and see if anyone would be willing to volunteer to help clean up the neighborhoods over here. Maybe see if anyone would volunteer to start fixing up the houses. I think it would really strengthen bonds with other humans if others were able to be here around them. Its one thing to read about monsters and then to really interact with them. I mean..if I can be totally honest. If I was an oblivious human who had no way to really know anything about monsters other than an article about them, I would be hesitant and concerned. Maybe we can also accept donations? Like furniture and such since I don’t think people will be wanting to be sleeping on a floor forever..” She finished and Asgore seemed to think it over with a deep rumbling hum.

“What do you mean by ‘screen them’, human?” he asked and ____ felt a realization hit her. That was right...

“Ah..Um..its just looking at someones record and seeing if they’re possibly a dangerous person?” she sounded a bit unsure of herself, but that was basically what screening a person was for, right? There was another hum of thought from Asgore and ____ noticed Toriel return from the other room, carefully sitting by them and giving her the tea. ____ took it with a soft ‘thank you’

“It would be nice to have some extra help, Asgore” Toriel said, taking a sip of her tea. The other monster seemed to hesitate then and then sighed, setting his tea down by him and chuckling as Frisk climbed up to sit in his lap. He gave their head a playful pat and then looked over at the others.

“Well...Very well. It would be beneficial to have others here helping..” he murmured and Toriel seemed pleased, which ____ noticed brought a small smile to his face.

“Okay. Now, Sam, I had a few ideas. Maybe we can get pictures of the neighborhood, maybe we can get Frisk to make some videos with Papyrus?” She asked and looked to Frisk, who looked pretty excited at the mention of being able to help.

“Hopefully we can get a few people wanting to help out...or more, more would be better, but A few would be better than none” Sam said, sighing. ____ took another sip of her tea and finished it off.

“I’ll talk to Papyrus about it, but I’m sure he’ll love the idea. I think I’m gonna head back and get a look at our place. Cmon Sam we need to hurry before all the good rooms are gone” she smiled as she got up and the other human nodded, getting up and bidding them goodbye for now. The walk back wasnt too long as they chatted some, waving to some monster that were inspecting the new neighborhood.

“Do you really think this place will work out..?” Sam said after a minute and it caught ____ by surprise.

“Huh..? Oh um..well. I don’t know. I want to stay positive that we can fix up these houses. Maybe if we can get enough volunteers we can really make this place look good. Hm..maybe once we get settled, we can go scouting for good pictures to take. This whole place is in ruins, so I’m sure we’ll get a lot of good pictures and video” ____ said smiling some. It wasnt hard to find the house they were in, recalling how it had three boards over the front window. Well..it wasnt much, but it would be home for now.

While yes, ____ was fully aware she could go home to her house and her blow up mattress of bed and just come back during the days...but she was better than that. If the monsters had to live in a place like this, she would live in the broken houses as well. Though a trip to her house to look for anything that might be of use to the monsters was a good idea. If anything at least for her and her now roommates new house. Hm..yeah that would be a good idea. Walking up to the door, she walked in first, getting the door for Sam. He thanked her and walked in as well.

“OH YOU’VE RETURNED HUMANS! WELCOME!” Papyrus called as he was walking down the stairs that definitely needed to be replaced.

“A..Ah..be careful Pap..those stairs dont look safe..” ____ murmured and Alex popped their head out from a door way down the hallway past the stairs.

“I keep telling him that, but he wont listen to me. Oh I finally got that text you sent me” they snickered as they left the room the were in and walked down the hallway to where Papyrus was stepping down the last stair.

“Huh? What text?” ____ asked and then pause. Oh... _oh_

“Wait wait, you mean that one that I sent when we first got to the camp? Oh my god it just now sent?” She said, laughing and Alex nodded

“I was just checking my phone now that I have service and I finally find one from you and all it says is ‘hey you here yet?’ I had my phone off until now since I knew I wouldnt have any service. I dont know, I just thought it was funny” they snickered and ____ giggled.

“Yeah it is a little funny. So you staying here with us four lonely souls?” ____ asked as she looked around the living room that was in need of a lot of cleaning.

“Yep. I mean I was staying in a small tent that I had brought myself, so I dont have anyone else to room with” they winked and ____ shook her head at them.

“Figures. Hey me and Sam are gonna go try and take some pictures for this facebook and instagram page we-”

“Ahem” Sam coughed, though it was obviously teasing.

“Okay fine he set them up, but anyways we’re gonna go look for some pictures, you wanna come along? Oh Pap you should come too!” ____ said with a grin.

“Huh? Oh su-”

“I WOULD LOVE TO ACCOMPANY YOU FOR PICTURES! I AM THE FEARLESS FACE OF MONSTER KIND AFTER ALL!” Papyrus exclaimed with glee that had all three humans laughing. Then, Alex posed a question that ____ had just considered.

“Should we ask Sans too?” they asked and Papyrus scoffed then with huff.

“MY LAZY BROTHER IS NAPPING RIGHT NOW. THIS HIS THIRD NAP TODAY! UGH” Papyrus almost seemed to be pouting and ____ tried not to snicker.

“Well..if he’s sleeping lets just leave him be. Ah...lets leave a note though before we go. Let me just go put my stuff away and we can go. Sound good?” She asked and the others, some- Papyrus- more enthusiastic than the others, nodded.


	17. HIATUS

FUCK I THOUGHT I POSTED THIS ALREADY--

Ahem

So I meant to post this a long time ago, but I (not so anymore) recently made an au called LostTale. I made a comic and am writing a story for it. It was hard enough to juggle two stories(which I did poorly) and I'm really invested in this au, so I'm stopping all work on this and my other story to work on this. If you want to check out my story for LostTale, I'll link it at the end of this little thing

To answer some questions before they're asked:

Q: Are you going to abandon this story?

A: No, I wont be abandoning this story. It's just being put on hold until I'm happy with this Au's story. I will work on chapters in my off time, but I dont think any will be finished. Once I'm done, I'll be back on this one!

 

Q: Why dont you just work on all three?

A: Do I really even need to answer this? I mean have you seen how slowly I update with just two stories? It would just be a disaster.

 

Q: I only want you to work on this story. This is the only good story you've made

A: I'm sorry, but until this other one is done, I wont be working on this D:

 

Q: Why do you keep making new stories?

A: Because I'm a glutton for punishment.

 

I'll be back to this as soon as I can! Thank you for following this story up until now! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reset and Restore:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11023056/chapters/24565254


	18. Pun Mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the story again! :D

It was nice to get out and about to explore the new neighborhood and check on everyone, but ____ still was concerned for the monsters living here. 

 

“Sam let's make note to setup a donation pool for the neighborhood and post the links around online” ____ hummed and she saw Sam nod from her peripherals. 

 

“HUMAN IT REALLY IS NOT THAT BAD.” Papyrus, always the sweetheart, said and ____ smiled some. 

 

“It's really not. If a human can't live in these conditions then neither should monsters. We'll get this place fixed up soon enough” I'm going to buy some stuff for our house and bring in some furniture from my place” She said with a smile. Papyrus smiled as well and loudly thanked her.

 

They got some pictures and after a bit more exoloring they were walking back home. Friendly chatter was going on amongst them as they got back and the conversation somehow got back to that text ____ sent Alex.

 

“Honestly I don't know why I thought sending that would be a good idea..I don't even think my data is turned on..” she hummed as she walked in and then froze. Gears were turning in her head soon come to a conclusion.

 

“Wait..shit I never called Mom back” ____ said as she frantically moved to make sure she had service then FaceTimed her mom. She knew the older woman would answer that quicker than a text

 

“Sorry I really need to talk to her’ she said as she took a seat in the floor, waiting no until she saw her mother's face on the screen.

 

“Hey mom!” She said all cheery like.

 

“____ ____ where have you been! 2 months! 2 months I've been trying to get ahold of you!” Oh boy. She saw this coming.

 

“Mom..come on calm down..” she tried to reason with her and ever the guardian angel, Alex swooped in to help her out.

 

“Hey Lisa!” Alex said casually and ____ was almost offended at how her mother relaxed.

 

“Oh sweet heavens you're there with her Alex. No wonder she isn't dead yet” She said and Alex laughed.

 

“You know I take care of her. We're back in New Ebott. We've both been helping out on the mountain.” they hummed and ____ nodded

 

“Everyone's really nice. You'd love our roommates they're all really great” except for when Sans is PMSing and being an asshole for no reason.

 

“HUMAN WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?” Ah there's Papyrus. He must not have heard her before.

 

“Just my mom, Papyrus.” She replied and she saw her mom huff.

 

“Well don't be rude! Introduce me to everyone I'm nosey” well at least she was open about it. 

 

“Alright alright geez. The place is a mess right now we need to fix it up and clean” ____ said as she stood up walking over to Papyrus.

 

“Hey Pap, this is my mom Lisa. Mom this is Papyrus he's one of the monsters I'm working with”  She said, standing by the tall monster and tilting the camera up

 

“PLEASURE TO MAKE YOUR ACQUAINTANCE MA'AM” Papyrus said loudly as always and surprisingly her mom didn't freak out.

 

“Manners. I approve.” She joked and ____ playfully rolled her eyes.

 

“And over in that corner of the room is Sam. He's the one behind the media sites I just take the pictures” she chuckled and Sam waved before going back to his phone to update the Facebook page.

 

“Papyrus's brother Sans is here somewhere too. Probably napping-”

 

“I _can_ not believe you think so low of me ____. And here I thought we were _t_ _wo peas in a pod_ ” The deep voice behind her made her jump and turn to look at him- did that fucker have a can of peas? Where did he even get those??

 

“Jokester huh? ____ did you know I was quite the comedian in my college days-”

 

“Mom no”

 

“Oh come on huh you know I'm pretty _puntastic_ ” 

 

“Mom please”

 

“I dunno. _Tibia honest,_  I think you're more  _punominal than_   _puntastic_ ” oh god why

 

And that's how the ten minute string of puns started between her mom and Sans. Everyone in the room aside from Alex seemed pretty done with the situation. Papyrus had already left the room with a scream and Sam had put in earbuds. ____ had handed off the phone to sans so they could throw puns at each other more efficiently .  Normally she'd be laughing, but the overload of puns was far too much. She let out an annoyed groan as she laid in the floor and she heard her mother laugh out.

 

“We appear to be at a standstill sir”

 

“It appears we are” Sans chuckled

 

“We'll continue this at a later date. I think my daughter would appreciate it” her mother laughed and ____ took the phone back thankfully.

 

“Hunny your gonna have to get me in there sometime. For one you're gonna need help cleaning and i'm gonna need some more pun time with your friend there” she snickered and ____ sighed.

 

“I love you so much Mom but you kill me sometimes I swear.” She chuckled and her mom smiled.

 

“____ are you alright? Been taking your medicine? “ She asked and now that she thought about it, she hadn't. Shit. No wonder the nightmares were back.

 

“Um..no. I forgot them at home.  I'm going to go get them I promise! No idea how I'm gonna get there but I'll get them when I get some furniture to move in over here” she assured, but her mom still looked worried.

 

“Are you sure? I'm sure I can try and get it and bring it to you” her mom said and the deep voice of Sans spoke up once more.

 

“I'm taking her there. Don't worry about it. I picked her up the first day so I know where to go too” he said casually, scrolling leisurely on his phone. ____ was surprised, but agreed that he could take her to get her things. Her and her mother spoken for a little bit more before she was able to hang up. Oh she was in for it now. The moment she was off the phone Alex was all over her.

 

“You didn't bring your medicine? None of it? ____ you can't just stop taking them like that! You'll mess your whole system up!” Alex scolded, but she knew they meant well.

 

“I know I know. I was kinda..well.. panicking and it slipped my mind and then with everything else I just forgot about them” ____ defended and laid back in the floor. 

 

“Sans can we head out now to get them. I still got time to take them for the day and get my stuff at the same time.” She asked from where she lay in floor and he glanced up.

  
“Sure” he said and after pulling her up to her feet, they were off.


End file.
